Breathing Fire
by DragonQueen103
Summary: I shouldn't be here. That potion went horribly wrong and now I'm stranded in the future, with no magic to get home. Or is there? It seems the more things change, the more they stay the same!
1. Wonky Potion

**Hello internet! I'M ALIVE! I am very well aware that I kinda vanished for a few weeks after The Wolf Within finished but I have a reason. I was kidnapped by two aliens called mum and dad and they trapped me in a outer space prison camp known as ****_School_****. But the term's almost over now so I have time to start writing again! I went with Breathing Fire because,A: You guys voted for it, and B: This is probably my favorite out of the options I had up. Bare in mind that the whole story (except in certain situations) will be told in the main charter's point of view. Now stop reading this and start reading the story!**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" I sniffed the bottle again. Sure, the magic was there, but it didn't smell quite right…

My master groaned and adjusted his glasses, "Of course I'm sure! Have I ever been wrong?" I coughed and he glared, "Don't answer that! Come on Sparks, I'm the most powerful wizard in the kingdom!"

"True…" I drummed my claws on the stone floor, "But I saw your brother in here earlier, he didn't touch anything did he?"

Master groaned again, "The great wizard Kinsley doesn't make the same mistakes more than twice! Now drink it, I need you to," he scratched me behind my ear, I love that so much, "Please?"

I sighed heavily and caved in, "Ok master, for you," He smiled and handed me the bottle of bright liquid. I took it and swirled it around, "What is this meant to do again?"

"Remember? It boosts your magic abilities, especially your hypnotism powers,"

I grinned, "Heh, heh, heh… prank time!" I pulled the stopper off the bottle and drank…

One minute I was standing in Master's potions lab, next minute I fell through the air and landed heavily in a bush. I scrambled to my paws and shook off the leaves. Great, now what happened to me? Last time I drank a dodgy potion, I ended up getting shrunk to the size of a mouse for two weeks. Now it looks like I'd been teleported somewhere. I growled, that wizard! Even though he was my master, and he looked after me really well, he still had to grasp the fact that sometimes it was best to _test_ something before trying it on your friends! Heck, he turned the prince's hair _blue_ for peats sake! Fortunately, his royal highness didn't mind too much, but still.

Staying hidden in the bush, I took a deep sniff of the air. Ok, what was going on? Every smelt completely different, and the smell of magic that always lingered in the air back home, was replaced with a weird, metal-y smell that I'd never encountered before. I took the risk and poked my head out of the bush. Oh no. There were no horses, no peasants, no farms, no knights, I couldn't even see a castle! I realised what had happened, I hadn't been transported in _space_, I'm been transported in _time_!

This was NOT GOOD IN ANY WAY. My kind aren't meant to be this far in the future! The whole fabric of time could crumble around me! I had to find a way home. But… without magic…

"No, if I wanted to make a truth serum I would, but you can't rush them!"

"But it's so obvious to EVERYONE except them! Can't we just speed things a bit?"

Someone was coming! I ducked back into the bush and watched through a gap in the leaves.

Two kids were walking down the path, one tall and fat, the other short and thin. Both were wearing weird futuristic clothes with strange symbols on them. I listened a bit more.

"Ugh, no Kon! Corey and Laney will just have to figure it out themselves!"

"Oh come on Kin! We can't like, lock them up together as a joke and see what happens?"

"NO!"

Kin? Kon? Where have I heard those names before? I took another sniff of the air. Wait… magic! It was faint, and it smelt a bit different, but it was, without a doubt, the scent of magic. And what was more confusing, was it was coming from those two kids! My tail tip twitched with anticipation as I connected the dots. Kin, Kin, Kin, Kin… Kinsley! Great Griffin! My master's name started with Kin, maybe this kid was his descendant! As I thought this, I knew I had to follow. Sheathing my claws, so I couldn't snap any twigs, I slipped out of the bush and followed them.

* * *

They lead me to one of the strange future-houses. The smell of magic was stronger here, but still faint. One of the big metal door-things was open and the kids walked in. Two others were inside already, a girl with red hair and a boy with blue hair. I snickered, maybe Kin turned his hair blue the same way master turned the prince's hair blue. But there was no time to think about that, I had to get Kin away from the others before I revealed myself.

I jumped as one of those metal carriages that the humans rode around in squealed around the corner and parked on the stone slab out the front of the house. I thanked my luck that my scales were still green, it made it much easier to hide from these people. I lay quite in the grass until the metal carriage and the girl in it were inside the house. There was some shouting, then I heard a door slam.

I tried to flap my wings to get to a window, but they still weren't strong enough to lift me off the ground. I puffed an angry smoke ring and unsheathed my claws, before climbing the side of the building and perching on the window ledge. I listened in on the conversation.

"Ok guys, if we want to win this battle, we have to be at the top of our game!"

"But Core, we still don't have lyrics!"

"No dice Lanes, all we have to do is get Nick to dance with someone in front of Trina! She'll go diary for sure!"

"Well if we've got the plan worked out, can we go get something to eat?"

"Good idea Kon! Kin, can you stay here and get to work on the new amps?"

"Sure thing Core, just make sure you get me a milkshake!"'

"Ok, we will! Lanes, Kon, come with me, we'll sort out Nick and get something to eat. Back in fifteen,"

The four of them did some kind of hand signal and the blue haired boy, I think they called him Core, the read haired girl, who they referred to as Lanes, and Kon walked out. Perfect, I jumped off the window ledge on to the ground. After waiting till the three of them had vanished from sight, I slipped into the building. Kin was sitting at a desk, doing something with… something. I had no clue what it was, but it had that weird metal-y smell about it.

I flicked my tail and knocked something over, making Kin turn around.  
"Hello?" he called. I blew a few smoke rings, but he mustn't have noticed because he just shrugged and went back to whatever he was doing.

I growled and ran across the room, making sure my claws were clicking on the floor. He turned again, shrugged and went back to work.

I growled louder and coughed.

"Ok, who's there?" Kin stood up, agitated, and looked around.

I slipped out from under the seat-thing in the middle of the room, "Only me,"

He started at me and blinked a few times.

"Yeah… sorry about just appearing like this, but I need your help,"

Kin pointed at me, "You're a…"

I sighed and finished his sentence, "Dragon. Yes, I was aware of that,"

"But… but… dragons don't exist!"

I waved my tail and blew a smoke ring, "Yes they do. I should know 'cause, well, I am one,"

"Ok… but… what are you doing here? And more importantly, _how_ did you get here?" Kin asked.

"Wonky potion. It was supposed to enhance my magic, but it sent me forward in time. Now I need your help,"

I could tell he was confused, "Why do you need my help?"

"Duh? To get home!" I laughed, "You are a wizard right?"

"No…" he stammered.

"You have to be! I can smell magic everywhere!" I jumped onto the desk so I was at eye level with him.

"Sorry, but there isn't any magic in this groj!" he laughed.

"I don't get it… you even _look_ like my master, you have to be his descendant, plus you can understand me…"

"Ok, stop talking in riddles and explain everything," Kin ordered. He sat down at the desk chair and waited.

"Fine, my name is Sparks. I'm a common dragon and I belong to the great wizard Kinsley. I live in with him and his brother Konneth in the west wing of King Riffin's castle. I also like helping out with Prince Cornelius' hunting parties,"

"And does anyone you know have a name similar to Laney?" Kin asked.

"Of course! Cornelius and Elaneora are engaged actually," I replied, "In fact, I get to hold the rings at their wedding!"

Kin's mouth curved into a mischievous smile, I could tell he was thinking about something, "Go on,"

"The reason I know that you must be a wizard is because you can understand me. Only wizards can understand dragons without a spell. Also, because you and my master look alike, you even sound alike! So, I think you're probably his descendant. And I can smell magic, so it must be here, somewhere. But it doesn't smell quite the same, almost like it's changed for some reason," I paused for a breath, "But most of the magic has been replaced by… that," I pointed to whatever it was that Kin had been working on with a claw, "It's got a weird metal-y smell, I can tell it's not natural,"

"That? That's an amp," Kin replied, "You plug it into instruments and it makes them sound louder, we call it technology,"

"Technology…" I repeated, "Sounds interesting, but that isn't the magic, it's somewhere else…"

"AHHHH! A GIANT LIZARD!"

Kin and I looked up and saw a pink haired girl screaming and pointing at me.

"Hey! Who are you calling a lizard?" I snapped back, stamping my paw angrily.

"I thought you said she couldn't understand you," Kin whispered to me.

"She can't. But I can still get a message through!" I jumped off the desk, ran up the stairs and snapped at her ankles. She screamed in terror and ran into her room, leaving me laughing my scales off. I could hear Kin laughing too.

I trotted back down the stairs and jumped back onto the desk, "As I was saying, I know there's magic here, but I don't know where exactly,"

"Well, can't you track the scent or something?" Kin asked.

"I'll try," I lifted my nose to the air and sniffed, the smell was coming from the stage-thing on the wall. I jumped to the floor, nose to the ground and followed it. It lead to a bunch of strange contraptions that had a bit of the technology smell, but mostly the magic, "The trail stops here," I announced, turning to Kin, "What are these things anyway?"

Kin walked over and pointed to each contraption, "That's my brothers drum kit, that's Core's guitar, that's Laney's bass and that's my keyboard,"

"Are they man made?" I asked, examining the 'guitar'.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because they smell of magic," I replied, "What do they do exactly?"

"We use them to play music," Kin replied, climbing onto the stage; he pressed a few keys on his keyboard. A sweet musical sound filled the room with every key he pressed, I liked this music.

"Whoa, that sounds amazing!" I exclaimed, I'd never heard anything like that back home.

"Of course it sounds amazing!" Kin laughed, "When you hear the other guys playing, you're going to be blow away!"

"I wonder why the magic smell is coming from your instruments…" I hummed, clicking my teeth.

"Don't ask me," Kin replied, "Can you do a bit of magic?"

"I can, but only basic stuff, nothing as big as time travel," I sighed, "I was hoping you could help me, but it looks like I'm stuck here, and I don't have a master anymore,"

Kin seemed a bit confused, "Do dragons have to have a master?"

I shrugged, "I don't think so, but I hate feeling useless, that's why I became a wizard's dragon in the first place, so I could help people. But I guess I mainly did it for the prince,"

"What do you mean?"

"I can hypnotise people," I replied with a smirk, "I got him to admit his feelings for Elaneora, and I got her to admit her feelings for him,"

A light bulb appeared over Kin's head, "I wonder, could you do that again?"

"Well… for me to preform magic, I'd need approval from my master, but since I don't have one, I guess you're out of luck," I sighed, "Rules are rules,"

Kin groaned, "Aww man! Do you really have to follow the rules?"

I nodded, "I already broke the dragons-are-not-meant-to-travel-in-time rule, I'd rather not risk breaking another,"

Just then, I heard talking outside and people walking up the path. "Don't tell them about me!" I whispered to Kin, and I dashed across the room and slipped back under the seat.

* * *

**How was that? I hope you guys like it. This will be a chapter-a-week story btw. Also, my best buddy just started up on FanFiction and posted her first oneshot the other day. I recommend you check her out, Bellixir is her account name. Anywhoesits, R&amp;R, F&amp;F and see ya'll later! **

**DQ out!**


	2. Technology Wizard

**Hello internet! I'm back with a new chapter! Also, congrats to Corneyforever on 100 reviews for Meeting Grojband! If you haven't read it yet, YOU'RE INSANE! Anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Technology Wizard

Kin watched Sparks disappear under the couch just as Corey and the others came in.

"Hey Kin, did you finish the amp?" Corey asked, handing him a milkshake.

"Almost," Kin replied, "Trina interrupted me a few times," he really wanted to tell them about the dragon, but he decided to keep it a secret for now.

Kon sat on the couch and took a sip of his drink, "What is her deal lately? She seems more angry than usual…"

"I think she's started noticing other guys apart from Nick Malory," Corey replied, "According to her latest diary entry,"

Laney smirked, "She probably thinks it your fault as usual!"

They all laughed, "So, do you guys want to practise a bit more before the gig?" Kin asked, trying to sound casual, but he actually wanted Sparks to hear their music.

"Sure," replied Corey, he jumped on stage and picked up his guitar. Laney and Kon followed.

When they started playing, Kin kept glancing at the couch out of the corner of his eye for any sign of the dragon. He caught a brief glimpse of two glowing eyes from underneath the seat, before there were interrupted by Trina. Again.

"Is… is… is it like, gone?" she squeaked from her door.

They stopped playing and looked up, "Is what gone?" asked Corey.

"The giant lizard that nerd was talking to!"

They all looked at Kin. He shrugged and they looked back at Trina, giving time for Sparks to get outside.

Trina saw and screamed again, "IT'S STILL HERE! AHHHH!" she ran back into her room.

"Ok, what the heck was that?" Laney asked, looking around the groj, "I can't see a giant lizard anywhere,"

"I think she's finally lost it," sighed Corey.

"Err… you said that yesterday," Kon reminded him.

"Well, if Trina's going to keep interrupting, we should call it a day," Laney suggested.

"Good idea," Kin replied, jumping off the stage, "There's a couple of things I need to look into anyway,"

"Ok, see you guys tomorrow!" called Corey as the three of us walked outside. Laney went one way, Kon and Kin went the other. Kin was hoping Sparks was smart enough to follow him, there were a few things they needed to sort out.

The twins arrived home and after they said hi to their mum, Kin excused himself and went out to his shed. He stood at the door, unlocking it, "Sparks?"

"Here," whispered the dragon from somewhere in the bushes.

"I'll open the door, then you have to go inside as quick as you can,"

"Got it,"

Kin opened the door and while he was disabling the alarm, he felt something brush his leg, probably Sparks' tail. Once the alarms were turned off, he went in and locked the door, "Ok, you can come out now,"

Sparks appeared from behind and old TV, "You sure have a lot of this 'technology' stuff,"

"Well, it's what I do, I'm an inventor,"

"Really? My master does a bit of inventing sometimes," the dragon replied.

"So, now that we know you're stuck here, what are you going to do?"

"Well…" Sparks drummed her claws on the floor, "I was wondering if I could stay with you, since you are my master's descendent after all,"

Kin was still confused by that, "How do you even know that?"

"It's a bit of a guess, but I'm almost 97% sure that you're his descendent," Sparks replied, waving her tail. As she did, a green scale fell off and bounced along the floor.

"Err… one of your scales fell off," Kin pointed out.

Sparks twisted her head round to look at her tail, "Oh great,"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I'm just moulting. But it is very annoying for me and everyone else because I leave a trail of scales wherever I go,"

"Oh, so when can I tell my friends about you?" this was a question Kin really wanted the answer to.

"When I get a new master and approval to use magic, so I can make them understand what I'm saying,"

"Can I be your master?" Kin didn't really know why he asked that.

Sparks looked him up and down, "Hmmmm… well, you seem smart enough to be a wizard, but I need to see you do magic before I can decide. Only wizards can own a dragon, it's the law,"

Kin thought for a sec, "Some people call me a technology wizard, does that count?"

Sparks puffed a few smoke rings before replying, "Depends on what you can do,"

Kin walked over to a cupboard near his desk and opened it, revealing tons of his old inventions, "I made all this,"

Sparks walked over to have a look, "Wow! This stuff looks pretty cool, but what does it do?"

Kin explained a bit about the stuff he'd made, Sparks looked both confused and interested.

"I think being a 'technology wizard' does count," she grinned, displaying two rows of deadly sharp teeth.

"So, I'm in charge of you now?" Kin crossed his fingers.

"Yeah,"

"Yes! This is prefect," Kin rubbed his hands together, a plan forming in his mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Sparks gave him a look.

"I have a favour to ask…"

* * *

**Oooh! I wonder what the 'favour' is gonna be! No prizes for guessing! Anyway, next chapter next week, or sometime this week if you guys keep nagging me! And spare me a thought on Monday because I've got math exam *sigh* **

**DQ out!**


	3. Like Magic

**Hello internet! New chapter! Sorry it took so long I'm on holidays now so I keep forgetting what day it is. **

* * *

Chapter Three: Like Magic

I lay curled up on Kon's lap, purring as he scratched behind my ear (I still love that). For Kin's plan to work, Kon had to be in on it, so we were introduced. I liked Kon, he reminded me of Konneth, the place jester back home. Kin was sitting across from us, drawing up a blue print for some crazy invention.

"So, when can Sparks demonstrate her magic?" Kon asked for the ninth time.

"Not. Yet." Kin growled through gritted teeth.

"Why exactly?" I asked, though Kon could only hear a grumble.

"Because I need to concentrate on this, and I want to see it too!"

"Then why don't you take a break?" I sighed.

Kin was silent for a second, "… Fine…" he spun his chair around so he was facing me.

I jumped off Kon's lap and walked a little way away, then turned to face the twins. I cupped my right paw and blew a spark of fire into it. I focused on the little flame in my palm and cast the spell:

_This spell of words must be sung,_

_For men to speak in dragons tongue!_

On the last word I flicked my paw, sending the ball of fire across the room, hitting Kon full in the face. It cleared instantly, and nothing appeared to be different.

"Did it work?" Kin asked me.

I gave a toothy grin, "Why don't you ask Kon?"

"I don't see anything diff- hey! I can understand you now!" exclaimed Kon.

I laughed, "Yes, it worked," I felt two more scales fall off my flank and twisted my head to look. I could see my new colour now, amidst my forest green scales was a small patch of deep blue. I grinned, I loved it when my scales were blue, "Sorry if I've been leaving scales everywhere," I said to the twins, "I can't really control when they fall off,"

"Don't worry about it, I'm pretty good at making up cover stories," Kin announced, turning back to the desk.

"By now, you'd have to be!" laughed Kon, "So Sparks, can you really hypnotise people?"

I nodded, feeling a scale fall off my neck, "Yep, I used to pull pranks on everyone back home. I even made Konneth live in the stable like a horse for two days!"

Kon laughed, "Was he happy about that?"

I looked sheepish, "Not really…"

* * *

I trotted beside Kin, my new collar rubbing against my scales. Why Kin wanted me to wear it, I don't know, but it did look pretty cool. We were headed towards the groj (as Kin called it) for band practise (whatever that was). Except today Corey and Laney would be meeting the 'giant lizard' that Trina had been screaming about. I growled at the thought of that pink haired idiot, calling a dragon a lizard is one of the worst mistakes you can make. But Kin told me to remain calm, and he was my master now so I had to. Kon followed along behind us, picking up any loose scales that had fallen off while I was walking.

We arrived and Kin looked down at me, "Remember, you have to act like a pet, ok?"

I growled, "Why we have to go through the smoking mirrors is a mystery to me,"

"Trust me, nothings ever any fun unless you over complicate it," Kin winked at me and turned his attention to Kon, "You ready?"

Kon nodded, "Let's do it,"

Kin told me to stay and the twins walked in. I sat down and grumbled to myself, a noble dragon, pretending to act like a dog! I was glad nobody back home could see this, they'd never let me hear the end of it. Kin whistled and I trotted inside, puffing a few smoke rings.

"What is that?" asked Corey pointing at me with an expression of terror.

"Hey!" I growled, making Corey take three steps backwards.

"It's a dragon, Core," Laney grumbled.

"Thank you!" I smiled and walked over to sit next to Kin. I noticed all four teens had that magical smell, defiantly something to think about.

"So, this is Sparks," Kin began, "And she's in a bit of trouble…"

"AHHHH! THE LIZARD'S BACK!" Trina screamed.

"THAT'S IT!" I roared and shot a stream of flame from my mouth, aimed at Trina. She screamed again and ran off.

"SPARKS!" I heard Kin yell and I stopped raging.

"Sorry…" I grumbled.

"That, was, AWESOME!" yelled Corey.

I curled my tail around my paws and lifted up my head with pride.

"She is pretty cool," Laney commented, giving me a scratch under the chin. Not as good as behind the ear, but still.

"Can I cast the spell now?" I begged, looking up at Kin.

"Hang on, let me finish," Kin sighed, "As I was saying, Sparks was sent forward in time by a wonky potion and needs our help to find magic so she can get home,"

"But how come you can understand her and we can't?" Corey asked.

"Because I'm a wizard apparently," Kin replied, "At least according to Sparks,"

Corey and Laney looked at each other, and had to hold in their laughter.

"What?" Kin grumbled, "Ugh, just cast the spell,"

I grinned and jumped up on the table thing in front of the seat. I blew the spark into my paw, cast the spell and tossed the fire at Corey and Laney, scoring a direct hit.

"What was that?" Corey asked, blinking with surprise.

"That's just how I do my magic," I replied, rubbing my claws together.

"Whoa, that's incredible!" Laney exclaimed, "I can understand you now!"

I grinned, "Never underestimate a winged reptile that can breathe fire,"

"Now Core, I need you to watch Sparks for me while Kon and I do a bit of research," Kin began, "Just for a couple of hours,"

"You mean I get to look after the magic, talking, sister-scaring, medieval dragon?" Corey squeaked, "YES!"

I leaded over to whisper in Laney's ear, "Can you come as well? I'm a bit nervous about this guy…"

She only laughed, "Don't worry, I'll keep him in line!"

I winked at Kin as the twins walk out of the groj, "Just don't look into her eyes, ok? See you soon,"

"Why can't we look into your eyes?" Laney asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's kidding," I lied, "Nothing happens if you look into my eyes,"

"Ok, if you say so," Corey replied with a shrug, "So Sparks, have you ever had ice cream before?"

"No," I cocked my head, "What is it?"

Corey jumped to his feet, looking shocked, "Right, come on you two! We're going for ice cream!"

Laney and I followed him out of the groj.

* * *

**Blah blah blah blah blah... see you next week.**

**DQ out!**


	4. Medieval vs Modern

**Hello internet! Thus chapter is soooooooooo late I know. But if you want to blame anyone, blame Telstra and which ever idiot that sat on the big red 'INTERNET CUT OFF' button! Anyway, I'm back and updates are going to be more regular from now on!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Medieval vs. Modern

I walked beside Laney, following the blue haired 'front man' (I don't really know what that means, but I heard Kon say it) towards the ice-cream parlour (Which is where you get ice-cream… I think).

"So Sparks," began Corey, slowing down a bit so Laney and I could catch up, "Tell us about your home,"

"My home? As in, where I live? Or what time I'm from?"

"How about you just tell us about you," Laney resolved the matter.

I nodded, "Ok, that makes sense. I live with the wizard Kinsley and his brother Konneth in King Riffin's castle,"

"Does the king look like me?" Corey asked excitedly.

"Not really, you look more like Prince Cornelius," I replied, "Hair and all. But anyway, if I'm not helping master with his potions or out hunting with the Prince, I'll usually be chatting with Princess Elaneora, or pranking the courtiers,"

"Princess Elaneora?" Laney asked.

I re-thought the sentence, "Well, soon-to-be Princess Elaneora. The actual wedding isn't for another week yet,"

"Are you going to the wedding?" Corey asked, thought I could tell he was only half paying attention.

"Buddy, I'm the reason for the wedding!" I laughed, "I'm the one who made them fall in love!"

"HOW?" asked Corey and Laney at exactly the same time, making them both blush and look away.

I held back a laughter explosion, "Long story, I'll tell you later,"

I saw disappointment in Corey's eyes, and frustration in Laney's. Oh, I get it. Two-sided love that isn't happening because they're too worried about screwing up their friendship if it's only one-sided. Seen it, fixed it, can do it again; but not right now. Instead, I decided to carry on as if nothing ever happened.

Laney pointed to my wings, "So you've got wings, but can you fly?"

I sighed, "No. Well, I used to be able to, but after a slight 'incident' at the castle I've been grounded for a long while,"

"Can you do anything else?" Corey asked.

I considered telling them about my hypnotism powers, but decided not to, yet, "Well, my scales are heat/fire/lava proof, I can light up my horns in the dark, and my claws and teeth are indestructible,"

Laney smiled, "Remind me not to get on your bad side,"

"That is the last place you want to be," I laughed, "So, what do I need to know about the modern world?"

Corey grinned and pulled something out of his pocket, "All you need to know, is how to use these,"

"What is it?" I looked at the object closely, "It looks like a flat box with a glass cover,"

"It's a phone," Corey replied. He tapped the glass and it lit up.

I blinked in surprise, "How did you do that?"

Laney giggled, "Ironically, everyone knows how to use a touch-screen, but only the nerds know how it works,"

"Can I try it?" I asked holding out my paw.

"Ok, but be careful," Corey replied, handing it to me, "These things cost a fortune to fix,"

I tapped the glass with my claw, making it light up. It said 'slide to open' so I did, thinking the actual phone would open, but instead the screen changed. Now it had lots of colourful boxes all over the screen with weird pictures on them. I tapped on one and the screen changed into a mirror! I looked at my reflection, and saw a little button down the bottom with a strange symbol on it. I tapped it, and there was a noise and the screen flashed for a brief moment.

"What did it just do?" I asked, looking up at Corey worriedly.

Corey patted my head, "Congratulation's Sparks, you just took your first picture!"

I laughed, "You can't just 'take' a picture! You have to sit still for hours while the guy paints it, or wait weeks for the women to sew it! It doesn't just happen!"

"It does now!" Corey tapped a few things on the screen and turned it to show me. And he was right! I just took a picture!

"This 'technology' is amazing!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Welcome to our world!" Laney smiled and scratched me behind the ear. I closed my eyes and grinned, my one weakness.

We continued the walk to the ice-cream parlour while the two teens gave me the 411 about the modern world. They even told me about this thing called a 'microwave' where you press a button and it cooks your food! I didn't believe them, but Corey told me that he had one so I made him promised to show me how to use it when we got back.

We got to the ice-cream parlour and Corey was about to open the door, but then he stopped and gave me a look, "Do you think you should go in? I mean, Trina isn't the only one who screams at deadly reptiles…"

"Ok, firstly, I'm only deadly when I have to be," I snorted, sending a puff of smoke into Corey's face, "and secondly, I'll just walk beside you and keep my head down. And I promise not barbecue any idiots who call me a lizard,"

Laney sighed and turned to Corey, "If anyone asks, she belongs to Kin,"

"Way ahead of you!" Corey snickered and opened the door and stepped to one side, "Ladies and dragons first!"

"Aww, thanks Core," Laney blushed and walked in, I followed, whacking Corey in the leg with my tail as I went past.

It was unusually cold in here. Maybe it was that 'air-con' that Laney told me about. The floor was black and white tiles and there were booth-things along the walls. There was also a glass screen thing on the counter. I rose on my back legs and put my front paws on the glass to look in. The glass was so cold, steam rose off my hot paws when I touched it! Behind the glass, were a dozen tubs of colourful stuff that looked like really thick cream, and it smelt amazing!

"Why are there different colours?" I asked Laney, not take my eyes of the wonderful sight before me.

"Each colour is a different flavour," Laney explained, "You get to pick which one you want,"

"Ooooooh! Is there a beef flavour?" I asked excitedly, "I love roast beef!"

Laney and Corey looked at each other awkwardly, "Err… no," Corey replied, "It's more sweet stuff,"

"Like strawberries?"

"Sure,"

"YES! I WANT A STRAWBERRY ONE!"

"Alright Sparks, just keep it down," Laney whispered, gesturing to the strange looks we were getting.

"Oh, sorry…" I mumbled, staring at the floor.

A guy appeared behind the counter, "Hey, what can I get you?"

Corey examined the flavour selection, "I think we'll get… one choc-mint, one honeycomb and one strawberry with a scoop of chocolate on top,"

"Coming right up," the guy smiled and set to work. He took out three things that looked cardboard unicorn horns and put them in a stand and picked up a massive spoon. I watched as he used it to scoop up some of the ice-cream and put it in one of the cardboard unicorn horns. When he finished, there was one scoop of green, one scoop of yellowish and one scoop of brown on top of a scoop of pink. He handed the cones to Corey. Corey gave them to Laney to hold while he paid, then we walked out.

"Here you go Sparks," said Laney, handing me the cone with two scoops and handing Corey the green one.

"Why do you eat ice-cream out of cardboard unicorn horns?" I asked.

Corey and Laney looked at each other, and laughed. A lot.

"What?" I was confused, it was a serious question!

Laney stopped laughing enough to answer, "They're called ice-cream cones and they aren't cardboard,"

"Oh…" now I just felt stupid.

"Or unicorn horns!" Corey was still laughing like an idiot.

"So… do you bite it?" I asked, sniffing the cold scoops.

"You can lick it or bite it, but it doesn't really matter," Laney replied with a smile, licking her own ice-cream.

"Ok," I licked the top scoop. Flavour like I've never tasted before washed over my taste buds. I stood, shocked for a moment, before feverishly licking the glorious desert till half of it was gone.

"You like it I presume," snickered Laney.

I nodded, but I didn't stop licking.

"After Sparks is finished, do you want to go for a walk in the park?" Corey asked, glancing at Laney.

Laney blushed, "Err… sure! Why not?"

I ginned, 'atta boy Corey! I finished the ice-cream and whined, "Can I have more?"

Corey smiled and rolled his eyes, "You eat the cone too, ya know,"

I tossed the cone up in the air and let it fall into my open mouth. As soon as it fell passed my nose, I snapped my jaws shut, feeling the crunch between my teeth. Not as good as the ice-cream, but it still tasted ok.

"Are we going to the park then?" I tried to move things along.

"Ok, we're going, we're going!" laughed Corey.

* * *

**Do you know how stressful it was being internetless for a WHOLE WEEK?! Probably, but you get the picture. Gonna catch up on Google+ now, see you all next week!**

**DQ out!**


	5. Playing Cupid

**Hey guys! (OMG I CHANGED MY OPENING LINE) It's been a quiet day for me, since we've been celebrating 100 years since the Gallipoli landings. I always get teary on ANZAC day, it makes me proud to be Australian. Anyway, before I get too deep, get reading!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Playing Cupid

The park was very similar to the place gardens at home. I grinned, _'Where the prince and princess had their first kiss!'_

"What are you smiling about Sparks?" asked Corey, giving me a cuff round my horns.

"Nothing…" I lied. I looked around, I couldn't see many people, it was genuinely a nice day, it was the perfect time for a quite stroll and I had a bit of potion on me. I ginned again, time to play Cupid!

I let out a huge dragonish yawn, displaying my sharp teeth and forked tongue, "Am I the only one in need of a rest?"

Corey and Laney yawned as well, "Nope," Corey replied with a smile.

"There's a bench over there," Laney pointed out, "We could sit down for a bit,"

We all agreed and sat down. Well, Corey and Laney sat on the bench, I sat on the grass beside Corey's leg; which was exactly where I needed to be. I waited until both teens were talking about something to put my plan into action. I thought about all the ways I could do this, but since hypnotising them wasn't going to happen and I didn't have the means to pull off the trick I did with the prince, this would have to do. I reached under my wing and took out a little bottle of pink liquid. I took the stopper off and dipped the tip of my claw in it, then put it back under my wing. Carefully, so I didn't actually scratch him, I pricked Corey's ankle with the claw that had potion on it, then ducked away into the bushes to listen.

"Ow,"

"What?"

"I think I got an ant bite," Corey examined his ankle

Laney giggled, "Aww, poor you!"

Corey shrugged, "Doesn't matter," he yawned again and leaned back against the seat, "It sure is quite around here,"

"I know, the crazy stuff must be happening elsewhere today!"

Both of them chuckled and I caught a whiff of magic, the potion was about to take effect.

Corey turned his head to look at Laney, "I'm glad we got to spend some time together today,"

Laney smiled at him and I saw a little bit of a blush creeping onto her cheeks, "Yeah, it is nice to hang out without the twins' constantly causing trouble,"

"But I wouldn't have it any other way," Corey winked and Laney turned red.

I snickered and sat up on my hunches, extending my wings. I started flapping, slowly at first, but I picked up speed as I went, stirring up a huge gust of wind. I saw Laney shiver lightly, my plan was working.

"It's a bit windy all of a sudden, isn't it?" Corey noted. He noticed Laney shivering, "Lanes! You're cold!"

Laney rolled her eyes, "I'm fine Core, I just didn't expect it to get so windy,"

Corey stood, moved over to the other side of the bench and sat back down, "There, that should shield you a bit,"

Laney blushed again, "T-thanks Core…"

I grinned even wider, _'exactly like last time!' _

Laney yawned, "I'm really drowsy all of a sudden,"

Corey put his arm around her shoulders, "Why don't you lean on me and take a nap?"

Laney gave him a look, "But Core-"

Corey shushed her with his finger to her lips, "Hey, better that than walking around half asleep,"

Laney smiled, "Ok then, thanks Core,"

She leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes, "Anything for you Lanes," Corey whispered with a loving smile.

I began to slow my flapping until the 'wind' was gone. Laney was already fast asleep and Corey looked ready to drop off as well.

I trotted back, acting like I'd seen nothing, "I'm back guys!"

Corey glared at me, "Shhhh! Laney's asleep!"

I pretended to look sheepish, "Oh, err… sorry," I jumped on to the bench on Corey's other side and curled up, the end of my tail resting on my snout. I felt a hand on my back, gently scratching between my spines. I half opened one eye and looked up at the guitarist, "Thanks…" I mumbled sleepily. Corey only smiled and I let my eyes close.

* * *

Corey sat on the bench, his left arm was around Laney's shoulder and his right hand rested on Sparks' back. He felt waves of heat coming off the sleeping dragon, spreading through his body and making him even drowsier. Eventually, he let himself drop off, gently resting his head on Laney's; both of them smiled in their sleep.

* * *

"Sparks! Wake up girl!"

I groaned and rolled over, only to find myself falling off the bench. I landed flat on my back with a thud and opened my eyes to find a pair of sapphire blue eyes and a pair of emerald green eyes looking down at me.

"What time is it?" I grumbled sleepily.

"About two hours to sunset," Corey explained, picking me up.

"Hey!" I growled in protest, "Just because I'm only as big as a cat, doesn't mean you can treat me like one!"

Corey chuckled, "I'm only helping you up! Don't barbecue me!"

He put me down and I shook myself, puffing a smoke ring.

"Sparks!" Laney suddenly exclaimed, "You've finished moulting!"

I blinked in surprise and twisted my head to look down myself. Laney was right, only four green scales were left on my body, covering my heart. I was now covered in deep blue scales, matching Corey's eyes perfectly. The last four scales gave me an idea. I shook again and they fell off.

I picked two up, "Here," I held them out to Corey and Laney, "You two can keeps these ones, a little token of my appreciation,"

"Really?" Corey asked, obviously touched by my gesture.

I snickered, "Really. I got plenty to spare, and they'll bring you luck,"

Laney smiled and gave me a quick scratch behind my ear, "Thanks Sparks,"

They both took a scale and put it in their pockets.

"What are you going to do with the other two?" Laney asked as I tucked the two remaining scales under my wing.

I scratched behind my horns and replied, "I think I'll give them to the twins, they could do with some luck too!"

"Hey Sparks," Corey seemed to have another idea, "Have you ever been to the beach?"

I thought for a sec, "I have seen the ocean before, but I've never actually been to the beach,"

Corey grinned, "Well, let's go and watch the sun set over the ocean!"

I grinned, time for a hit, "Good idea, lover boy!" I trotted off laughing, leaving Corey and Laney blushing.

I reached the top of the path and turned back to face them, "Coming?"

"Yeah, coming," Laney called back. They both followed me up the path.

* * *

**Next installment might be a bit late because I've got stuff going at school, just letting ya know! Anyways, R&amp;R F&amp;F and all that.**

**DQ out!**

**(Yep, closing line stays the same!)**


	6. Unexpected Meeting

**Wazup guys?! New chapter as promised. I've decided I should start putting disclaimers in regularly because ya know, copy right and all that. So I don't own Grojband, all I own is the plot and Sparks.**

**Sparks: You don't own me! **

**Shhh! Anyways, read on!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Unexpected Meeting

As we got closer to the beach, the wind picked up slightly and the somewhat familiar salty ocean smell filled my nose.

"When did you see the ocean, Sparks?" Laney asked.

"That's a bit of a story," I replied, slowing my pace slightly, "Master had to travel east to the coast for a wizard's council, and since I was his dragon I had to go too. The tower we were staying in was on a cliff overlooking the eastern ocean. One of the best views in the world, according to my brother,"

"Your brother?" Corey asked, confused.

"I've got a twin brother," I explained, "His name's Talon. We both decided to become wizard's dragons together but while I chose Kinsley, he chose Kimberly. They live on the east coast and I don't get to see him often, but we stay in touch,"

"That's nice," said Corey, "What colour scales does Talon have?"

I thought for a moment, "Last time I saw him he had red scales, but he would have moulted by now,"

"Can you choose what colour your scales are?" Laney was examining the green scale I had given her.

"Nope," I replied bluntly, "Dragon's moult once every thirty days and it's always a guess what colour you'll get,"

Corey snickered, "What's your favourite colour?"

I grinned, "Yellow is by far my favourite, but I like this blue colour as well," I examined a blue paw, "Actually, my scales were this colour when I triggered a royal romance,"

Corey and Laney looked at each other, and I knew they were dying to know about it.

"Ah, we're here!" I called joyfully, racing ahead.

The beach was a long strip of white sand, strangely empty for the time of day. Corey and Laney came up behind me, now carrying their shoes.

"Why'd you take your shoes off?" I asked.

Corey gave me a look, "One of the worst feelings ever, is that of sand in your shoes," Laney nodded in agreement.

I shrugged, "Meh, I'm glad I don't have to worry about that!"

We spent quite a while walking down the beach, right on the water's edge with the water lapping around my paws. I was starting to understand why dogs love this so much.

"Sparks!" I heard Laney whistle from higher up on the beach.

I turned and raced along the sand towards them. I almost slammed into Corey's legs for not stopping in time.

"What's up?" I asked, but Corey wasn't listening. He was too busy yelling at a girl who looked an awful lot like him. I tried to interrupt several times with no success, so I just went with the make them listen to you approach.

"Alright that's enough!" I roared, barging in-between the two teens.

"Sparks?!"

I heard an all too familiar voice and spun around, "Talon?!"

My bother ran up to me and we shared a hug, I noticed his scales were a smoky grey colour.

"What in Griffin's name are you doing here?!" Talon exclaimed.

"Never mind me! What are you doing here?!" I cried back.

"Long story," Talon snickered and we both sat down, "Nice scales,"

"Thanks, I like yours too," I replied, "Don't tell me, wonky potion?"

He grinned, "Like brother, like sister!" we both laughed, "Yeah, mistress said it would enhance my powers, but it sent me forward in time,"

I nodded, "Exactly the same with my master! And right before the royal wedding too!"

"Oh yeah! How is the Prince and his bride-to-be?" Talon asked, flicking his tail.

"Better than ever," I laughed, "Still thanking me constantly,"

Our little conversation was soon interrupted.

"Will someone please explain what the heck is going on?!" snapped the girl who looked like Corey.

Talon turned to face her, "Remember? This is my sister Sparks! Jeez Carrie, I was literally just talking about her!"

"What?" I heard Corey snap from behind me.

I turned around, "Corey, this is my brother Talon! Remember? The one I was only just talking about?"

"So… Talon got sent to the future by a wonky potion as well?" Laney raised an eyebrow.

"Seems a bit convenient to me," scoffed the redheaded boy standing next to Carrie.

"Lighten up Laney," I sighed

"Don't be a downer Larry," groaned Talon.

"Wait, what's your sister doing hanging around with Garbage-band?" grumbled Carrie.

"What you should be asking is, what's your brother doing with the Newmans?" Corey grunted back.

I looked over at Laney, "Explanation?"

Laney sighed, "Carrie and Larry are part of the Newmans, our mortal enemies,"

Larry nodded in agreement, "We just can't get along; never have, never will,"

"You sure about that?" Talon questioned, "Because you and Laney seem to be getting on just- OUCH!" Larry stepped on his tail to shush him.

I blew a cloud of smoke into Talon's face, "Maybe you should not tell the warring chieftains about that,"

Talon looked sheepish and the two redheads breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"I'm guessing you found your masters descendant," Talon re-kindled the conversation.

I nodded, "Yep, his name is Kin, a technology wizard apparently,"

"Cool, Kim's a technology wizard as well," my brother replied, "Guess it's another one of those 'timeline crossing' things that the lord high wizard was talking about at the last council,"

I gestured to the confused looks on the human's faces, "Let's not talk about the magic council in front of modern humans,"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea,"

Corey and Carrie were still glaring at each other. "Well it's been fun, but we're going to go now," spat Corey.

"Fine by me," Carrie shot back.

"Come on Sparks," Corey turned to go.

"Let's go Talon," Carrie turned the other way.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Since when did you become the boss of me?" I growled, "Talon and I haven't seen each other for almost two years! You could at least let us have some time together!"

"Exactly!" Talon agreed, "Just because you guys hate each other, doesn't mean we have to get involved! And you can't boss me around either!"

"Hey! Kin told me to look after you!" Corey snapped in his defence.

"And Kim told me to watch you!" Carrie snapped in her defence.

Talon and I looked at each other with smug grins on our snouts.

"Sorry, but I don't recall Kin telling me 'Sparks do exactly what Corey tells you to',"

"And I don't remember Kim saying 'Talon whatever Carrie says goes',"

Corey and Carrie opened their mouths to protest, then closed them again and glared.

"10 minutes," Corey grunted.

"Deal," Carrie growled.

The two guitarists turned and stormed off in different directions. Laney and Larry sighed.

"Nice to see you Larry," Laney snickered.

Larry grinned, "Same to you,"

I almost laughed, "Ah, forbidden friendship,"

"Where have I seen that before?" Talon snickered.

The two redheads glared and I coughed, "Oh, err… I mean, ok break it up!"

"Yeah! It's time for you to go now!" Talon joined in.

Laney and Larry rolled their eyes and walked off, following their respective leaders.

I turned to Talon, "Exactly the same! EXACTLY!"

He flashed his teeth, "Time crossing, you remember the theory,"

"Events that make such a big impact on the world that they are repeated throughout time," I quoted, "Master spent about three days researching the whole theory,"

"So did mistress, but she resolved the only way to know for sure was to travel to the future," Talon sighed, "I guess we solved another theory,"

I scoffed, "Actually, the purple fire experiment didn't count. So we've only solved one theory,"

Talon just shrugged, "Corey and Laney? Cornelius and Elaneora?"

I shrugged back, "Carrie and Larry? Caroline and Laurance?"

My brother sighed, "Yep, definably solved it,"

"How are the Duke and Duchess?" I asked, smoothing my tail along the soft sand.

"Better than ever, and we are coming to the wedding," Talon replied.

"I hope we can find a way home before then,"

"Relax, if Kim and Kin really are the descendants of the great wizards Kinsley and Kimberly, we'll be home before you know it," Talon flashed a grin.

I smiled, "And if Corey and Laney really are the descendants of Cornelius and Elaneora, I've got work to do,"

Talon's grin got even wider, "You've been playing Cupid, haven't you?"

I nodded and winked, "I've got a bit of love potion on me, one prick and I'll I have to do is wait,"

"Wait, which kind of love potion?" Talon cocked his head, "The one that forces love, or the one that makes true love stronger?"

I snickered, "To use a quote from my master, 'You mustn't rush love, you can only help it grow stronger,' that's all I'm doing,"

"Heh, that's all you've ever done," Talon turned his head towards the sea, "The carpet and the cobblestones, how two dragons turned the ruling class on its head,"

"That's deep," I smiled, putting my paw on his back, "Lighten up a bit, eh?"

He looked at me a laughed, "Yeah, I guess. Hey, do you have any more of the love potion?"

"Yeah, why?"

He grinned, "I might have been playing Cupid a bit today as well, but Larry is just too much of a scaredy cat to tell her on his own,"

I nodded and took the bottle out from under my wing, "In exchange for a healing potion?"

Talon put his paw to his chin in mock thought, "Deal!"

He took a bottle out from under his own wing and handed it to me. I handed him the other in return.

"Why do you need a healing potion?" Talon asked, putting the new bottle under his wing.

"There was an incident at the castle," I replied, "Good news; Konneth isn't allowed to bring gun powder inside the lab anymore, bad news; I haven't been able to fly for months,"

Talon sighed, "Konneth should have been band from the potion lab years ago,"

I smiled, "But he was actually the one who discovered the formula for the toothache cure, just by messing around,"

"Well… there are always some exceptions,"

I took the stopper off the bottle and downed its contents. The familiar tingling feeling of magic spread throughout my body, and vanished in a split second.

"Let's see if it worked!" I grinned, spread my wings and leapt into the air. Pretty soon, I was flying in circles over Talon's head. I came in for a rough landing, sending sand flying everywhere.

My brother slapped me on the back, "Glad to see you go your wings back!" he smiled mischievously, "Race?"

I grinned and pointed to a yacht further out in the bay, "Once around the mast and back?"

"You're so on!"

We took our starting positions, crouched into the sand, wings spread ready.

"On your marks…" Talon started.

"Get set…" I continued.

"….GO!" we both yelled at the same time and shot into the air. I flapped my wings as hard as I could, flying as straight as an arrow. So far we were neck and neck, but I just managed to pull ahead as we circled the mast and headed back the way we came. I was starting to get a good lead as we neared the finish line, but before my paws could touch the sand, Talon flew past me and landed perfectly on the line.

"YES! HA! TALON WINS AGAIN!" he screeched, sending a sheet of flame into the air in victory.

"Doesn't matter, or to use the modern term, whatever," I pouted, landing beside him.

Talon was still gloating, so I swept my tail under him and tripped him up.

"Hey!" he grumbled, getting back on his feet and shaking off the sand.

I was about to replied when I heard Laney calling, "Sparks! You'd better hurry up before Corey blows a gasket!"

Larry called to Talon from the other end of the beach, "Talon! Hurry up before Carrie explodes!"

I looked over a Talon, "It sure was nice to run into you today,"

Talon nodded, "Definitely, I guess next time we see each other it'll be at the Royal Wedding,"

"If we get home," I pointed out, "Tell you what, if Kin finds a way, I'll let you know,"

"Good idea, I'll tell you if Kim finds a way too,"

We hugged and turned to go, "Later bro!" I called, using the modern term.

"Till next time sis!" Talon called back.


	7. Green Fire

**OMG I'M SOOOOO SORRY! I was so busy with school I completely forgot about uploading! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!**

**Sparks: Hey, at least you got an A for HPE**

**I guess... Well to make it up I'll upload two chapters today and the next one will be up on Wednesday. Sorry for the wait! Now enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Green Fire

I was walking slowly down the beach towards Corey and Laney, when I thought, _'What am I doing? I can fly again for pete's sake!'_ so, I decided to play a little trick on my favourite singer. I flew high up so I was partly hidden by the clouds and looked for the love birds. I spotted them, folded my wings and dropped out of the sky like a rock, pulling up at the last second so I was directly above Corey's head. Neither had noticed, so I slowed my flapping and gently landed on Corey's head…

"AHHH!" Corey jumped with fright and fell over.

I landed lightly on his stomach and glared at him, "Real smooth,"

Corey turned red from embarrassment and Laney burst out laughing.

"It's not funny…" Corey grumbled.

"Yes it is," I replied sweetly, jumping off him and onto the sand.

Corey was still grumbling as he got to his feet, tipping the sand out of his beanie, "Sparks! You got claw marks all over my beanie!"

I shrugged, "Only because I had to hang on during your gravity check,"

"That's enough you two," Laney giggled, "The sunset starts soon,"

"Ever had hot chips?" I asked.

"Yes," they both replied.

"Well it was worth a try!" I grunted, "Let's get some,"

"Ok, you girls find somewhere to sit, I'll get the chips," Corey directed, walking towards the town.

I looked up at Laney, "Should we invite Kon and master? Err… I mean, Kin?"

Laney smiled, "Sure, I'll send them a text," she took out her phone.

"How long will that take?" I asked.

"About twenty seconds," Laney replied, tapping away at the screen.

"What?! It takes up to a month to send messages back home!"

"Technology, everything's faster now," Laney snickered.

_Buzz Buzz_

I jumped, "What was that?!"

Laney rolled her eyes, "That means I got a message back,"

"Oh." I felt like an idiot.

Laney read the screen and nodded, putting her phone away, "They'll be here in five,"

"Ok… err… let's find somewhere to sit," I stammered, _'before I ask any more stupid questions'_

Laney spotted two big rocks sitting further down on the beach, a good distance from the shore. We headed over, Laney picking up driftwood as she went.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Laney was putting all the wood in a pile between the two rocks, "Kin said he needed it for something,"

I tilted my head "When did he say that? I didn't hear anything,"

Laney smirked "I meant he said it in the text,"

"Oh, I see," I mumbled, puffing a smoke ring.

I felt a sharp pain in my tail, "YOUCH!" I jumped but my tail was pinned in place.

"Oh, sorry Sparks!" I heard Corey stutter from behind me, lifting his foot off my tail.

I growled, scales rattling. Corey took a big step backwards, Laney snickered.

"Sparks, behave," I heard a familiar voice over to the right.

I spun around to face my temporary master, "Good! You got the err… text,"

Kin held up his phone with a smirk, "I'll tell you more about it later,"

"What's there to tell?" Kon asked, taking out his own phone, "You type the message, press send and it appears on the other persons screen!"

Corey and Laney gave each other a look and a shrug, Kin face-palmed with a frustrated sigh.

I jumped up, snatched a chip from the box Corey was holding and tossed it between my jaws, "I love these things,"

Laney reached over and took a chip as well, "So do I,"

The band sat down on the rocks, I curled up on the sand next to Kin's feet, occasionally reaching up for another chip.

"So did you come any closer to finding a way to get me home?" I asked in-between mouthfuls.

Kin sighed, "Well, we didn't find a way to get you home-"

Kon interrupted, "But we did find a way to send messages along your time line!"

"What have I told you about interrupting me when I'm explaining something?!" Kin glared at his brother, who continued to munch on his share of the chips without the slightest indication of caring.

I jumped to my paws, filled with hope, "Really? How?"

Kin looked over at Laney, "Did you get the fire wood?"

She nodded to the pile behind us, "Yep,"

Kin stood up and motioned for me to go over to the pile, "According to this book I found, you need to use some 'green fire' spell on the wood, then you can throw messages into it and, in theory, it should send it to the time you were thinking of when you threw it in,"

I racked my brain, "Hmmmm… I think I can do it… did you bring something to write on?"

Kon tossed me a pencil and paper, "Here ya go,"

I quickly scribbled a note to my real master.

_Dear Wizard Kinsley,_

_I'm alive! But you got it wrong AGAIN! Instead of making my powers stronger, I've been sent forward it time! Not sure how far, but a really long way. They don't even use magic anymore! I'll explain more later, but right now I'm doing everything I can to find a way home. I need you and the others to start work from your end. If you find any sort of spell or potion to get me home, send a message to me with a moon rock spell. That should work from your end, but I don't have enough magic to do it myself. But I am ok, and I do have a bit of help._

_Sincerely, your faithful dragon,_

_Sparks_

_PS. Maybe you should get in touch with Kimberly, because Talon's stuck here too! _

For added authenticity, I plucked a scale from under my wing and wrapped it in the paper, sealing it with a quick spell.

"Ok, let's try this," I positioned myself in front of the wood pile and blew a spark in my paw. But it quickly fizzled out.

"Did it work?" Kon scratched his head.

"No." I growled, flicking my tail in frustration.

Laney looked a bit confused, "Why not? Don't you know the spell or something?"

"I know the spell, I just don't have enough charge,"

The looks said it all. I'd have to explain it.

"Dragon's get most of their magical abilities from absorbing the magic aura in the air. Since you don't have magic this far in the future, I don't have enough to perform a spell this complex,"

Kin looked deep in thought, "There has to be some way of finding magic…"

Silence took over. I took a deep sniff, trying to pick up any sort of magical sent, but everything was overwhelmed by the stench of the sea.

Corey absentmindedly started humming, just a four note tune. And there it was.

"Corey!" I snapped, blowing another flame into my paw, "Start singing!"

"Err… why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Corey looked at Laney, who shrugged, and he started singing.

_I'm stranded on my own,_

_Waiting in the dark until someone calls me home,_

_In a world of hurt and pain,_

_Hoping for the sun to come and wash away the rain_

_I'm holding on to hope,_

_But my hands are getting slippery,_

_It won't be long before I let go…_

_Let go…_

The flame in my paw turned green and I tossed it at the pile of wood. It burst into flames in an instant.

"Throw the message in!" I snarled, Kin did so. For a moment it hovered in the fire, then disappeared. It didn't burn up, it just vanished.

I turned to the band, a huge grin on my snout, "It worked,"

"But… but…" Corey stammered.

I sighed, sending a cloud of smoke into Kon's face, before turning to Kin, "Do you remember when I told you that your instruments smelt like magic?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with- oh… I get it!" Kin smiled.

"Will someone explain this to the non-nerds? Please?" Laney grumbled.

"Kin, I'm gonna leave that to you," I opened my wings and prepared for take-off.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

I twisted my head to look at the band, grinning smugly, "There's something I need to do," and I took flight.


	8. Moon Rock Messages

Chapter Eight: Moon Rock Messages

I landed on the roof of the lighthouse just as the sun finished setting. Perfect. I tipped back my head and blew a sheet of orange flame into the air, probably five meters high. This was followed by two small bursts, now all I could do was wait. Sure enough, after about ten minutes, I picked up the smell of a dragon's magic, and Talon landed clumsily beside me.

"You called?" he asked with a cocky grin.

I grinned back, "Green fire spell,"

Talon slapped his forehead with his tail, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

I laughed, "Dragon's might be smarter, but humans have stronger memories,"

"So why did we need to meet up here? Oh, you told him to send a moon rock message didn't you?"

"You know it!"

My brother looked up at the moon, "I wish we had the magic to do that. Opening up a time portal would've be a synch back home, but here…"

"We don't have enough natural aura to do it," I finished, "But, I think I might have uncovered something,"

Talon cocked his head, "Uncovered what?"

"Music," I replied, keeping an eye on the moon, "I don't think magic disappeared, it just evolved,"

"Into music?" Talon raised an eyebrow, "But how-"

He was cut off because a wave of magic blasted both of us and the moon glowed a bright blue.

Eventually, the moon stopped glowing… and a rock fell out of the sky and landed in-between us. I quickly turned it over and read the message carved into it.

_To my dear Sparks,_

_I knew you were alive! I've been working round the clock trying to find a way to open up a time portal from our end, but since we don't know how far you've been sent, it's going to be very hard. But I won't give up! For now, I think you and Talon should stay together and keep out of the way. We don't need you messing up the future, but I think you're smart enough to know when it's safe to get involved. After all, you were making potions two days after you hatched! Kimberly and I have been in touch, and we both think that magic has to be in the future somewhere, you just have to keep looking. If you need to contact me again, only do it if you have to, I don't want to exhaust your magic. Until next time, stay safe and keep your eyes open!_

_Sincerely, you master,_

_Wizard Kinsley _

_PS. What did you mean by 'help'?_

"Good. Now we've got people working from both sides," Talon sniffed the rock, "Wait…"

He lowered his head and butted the rock with his horns, splitting it in two. Inside were two scrolls. Once sealed with a wizards seal, the other with a royal seal.

I picked up the one with the wizards seal and handed it to Talon, "This one's probably from your mistress,"

Talon tucked it under his wing, "Thanks, I'll open it later,"

Talon's ears suddenly pricked up, "Oh, there's the whistle,"

I laughed, "You told Kim about the dragon whistle?"

"I had too," Talon grumbled, unfurling his wings, "Or Carrie wouldn't let me come,"

I smiled and waved him off as he flew away. Once he was out of sight, I opened the second scroll.

_To Sparks, dragon of Wizard Kinsley,_

_Thank the Griffin you're ok! Elaneora nearly had a heart attack when you vanished, and I know Konneth nearly lost it. And Kinsley, great griffin, did he have a fit or what! But I pulled 'em out of it, we can't help you if we're panicking can we? I tried to talk my father into calling a magic counsel, but he says it's not worth it! How could he say that about you? YOU! I was almost tempted to call one myself, but Elaneora told me not to. And you know I'd rather listen to my future bride than my grumpy father! But's it's not the same here without you, Sparks. I still remember when you hypnotised me, I hate you for it, but I think it's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Anyway, the reason I wrote this is because I worked out what you meant by 'help'. Don't worry, I didn't tell the others, but there's another scroll wrapped up in this one. I want you to give it to your temporary master, whoever he is. Consider that an order from the throne! And Kimberly wrote one for Talon, so it's up to you to get it to him. Good luck, and should you run into my decedents, tell 'em I said hi! (Only joking, Kinsley would have a fit!)_

_With regards,_

_His Royal Highness, Prince Cornelius J. Riffin the third. _

I laughed, trust Cornelius to work out what I meant. He knew his friends so well. I took the smaller scroll out of the coils of the bigger before tucking them both under my wing. Then, I took off for Kin's place.

* * *

I crouched low in a hunting stance, my eyes fixed on the wall. These little white boxes were everywhere, in every room in every house, I had to know what they did. I tensed my hind legs, tail lashing, wings tightly folded. Then, I sprang into the air, claws extended and smacked the white box. Then I shut my eyes, covered my soft underbelly with my wings and fell flat on my back. Cautiously, I opened one eye, then the other. Nothing had changed, except that those glass orb-things on the celling had lit up and Kin was standing in the doorway, wearing PJ's and smirking.

"So, you worked out how to use the light switch then," he chuckled.

I unwrapped myself from my wings and bounced to my paws, "Light switch? Is that really all it does? Turn on the lights?"

Kin nodded and I jumped onto Kon's bed, "I was expecting something cooler, since they're everywhere,"

Kin laughed, "If there's a light in the room, there needs to be a light switch!"

"Fair enough," I grinned, "Master sent me a message by the way,"

"Oh cool! But how did he do it?" Kin asked.

"Remember when you said it was too complicated to explain that…'computer' to me?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, same goes for sending messages through time,"

"Aww…" Kin pouted, just as Kon entered the room, also wearing PJ's.

"Mind hopping off my bed Sparks?" he asked with a sleepy smile.

I obliged, jumping from the bed to the floor.

Kon slid under the covers, a confused look on his face, "How did the sheets get so warm?"

"Oh, that was me," I replied, "You know, fire-breathing, hot scales, etc."

"Right," Kon put his head to the pillow, "Thanks, it's really nice,"

I smiled, "Konneth says that,"

Kin climbed into his own bed, "Where do you want to sleep Sparks?"

I looked around the twins' room. One half was full of Kin's science stuff, the other half was full of Kon's uncategorised stuff.

I jumped onto Kin's bed and curled up at his feet, "Hope you don't mind,"

He smiled, "Not at all, just like a hot water bottle,"

I was asleep within minutes.

* * *

Nobody's POV

Kin woke up because of a sharp pain in his foot. It turned out to be one of the spines on Sparks' back. With a sigh, he moved his foot away and was about to fall back to sleep, when he noticed something on his bedside table. Flicking on the torch he kept under his pillow, he shone the steady beam at the object, careful to avoid his brother's closed eyes.

It was a scroll.

The keyboardist picked it up and looked it over. It was defiantly old, medieval at a guess, and it made his fingers tingle when he touched it. _'Sparks must have put it there,'_ he concluded, but he couldn't ignore the fact that _his name_ was written on the outside, next to the ornate wax seal.

Without so much as a second thought, Kin broke the seal and unrolled the scroll.

_To whom it may concern,_

_If you are reading this, you must be looking after Sparks, the wizard's dragon. I know you have no reason to trust this letter, but if you are a wizard you'll know that it's genuine. If I had to guess, I'd say you're probably decedent from a great wizard because Sparks wouldn't show herself to just anyone; but that also means that it's up to you to get her home. The only thing I really want to tell you, is watch her eyes. You would know that they're amber, but if she gets really mad at someone she'll try to hypnotise them and her eyes will turn green. This is of course not a threat to the victim, but to Sparks. Hypnotising people zaps all her energy and without proper magic to replenish her strength, she'll be left weak and defenceless. At all costs, do not let that happen. Every bone in her body is valuable to sorcerers and hunters, for all the wrong reasons. No pressure or anything, but I'm sure you can work it out. Also, if Sparks gave you a scale, always keep it on you. It gives protection from witchcraft and brings luck. Dragon scales can also be used to cast spells, but I'm going to let you discover that for yourself._

_Good luck!_

_His Royal Highness, Prince Cornelius J. Riffin the third. _

Kin didn't know what to think. A prince from almost two thousand years ago had sent him a letter! And to top it all off, he was Corey's ancestor! Kin put the scroll down and turned off the torch. Tomorrow, he was getting some answers.


	9. I can prove it!

**I'm not going to bother with excuses, but thank you guys for being so patient with me. I'll try my best to update sooner!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: I can prove it!

Kin was pacing up and down the groj. Corey, Laney and I were sitting on the couch watching, Kon was buried in the weird-metal-box-that-was-always-cold-for-some-reason.

"Magic turned into music? Impossible…" Kin muttered.

I growled, "A dragon's nose never lies! And you saw the proof yesterday!"

"Listen to your dragon Kin," Corey snickered, still puffed up about being decedent from royalty.

I smacked him with my tail, "I'm not his dragon! Kin's just looking after me!"

"Precisely," Kin agreed, still pacing, "Sparks doesn't belong here, we need to find a way to get her home,"  
"Well, can't use our music to boost Sparks' magic?" Laney looked at me, "Then you could open the time portal from this side,"

I sighed, "If only. This is a _time portal_ we're talking about! You can't just snap your fingers and make it happen! Only pure magic can open a freaking _time portal_!"

Kin stopped pacing and looked at me, "What do you mean 'pure magic'?"

I jumped off the couch and trotted to the centre of the room, "Pure magic, is when only one type of magic is used to complete the spell. If we tried to mix dragon magic with this new 'music magic', the spell won't work,"

Corey rubbed his chin, "So… to open the time portal, we can use either all dragon magic, or all music magic?"

I nodded with a sigh, "I guess I'm stuck here then. I don't have enough power in my magic to complete the spell, and how are we going to find that much music magic?"

In answer, Corey jumped off the couch and waltzed over to the stage, snatching up his guitar, "Isn't it obvious?" he strummed a chord, sending a blast of music (and magic) around the groj.

I snickered, "To you, yes. But I doubt that's even possible,"

Kon peeked over the couch, mouth full of cheese, "Says the magical talking dragon that travelled through time by drinking a magic potion!"

Grojband bust out laughing. I snorted angrily.

"Ok, fine. Kin, you have a look and see if the time portal can be opened with music," I shot a glance at Corey and Laney, "I have a few… things, that I need to sort out," I winked, Kin winked back.

"Huh?" Kon asked.

I winked at him.

He tilted his head in confusion.

I winked again.

He just blinked.

I growled and winked twice.

Kon gave me a look, "Err… is there something in your eye?"

I slapped my forehead with my tail. Kin sighed in frustration and whispered something in his brother's ear.

Kon's face lit up, "Oh! I get it,"

Corey and Laney obviously had no clue what was going on, thank the griffin.

"Right… well… I guess we can finish practise today then," Corey sighed, "I have homework to do anyway,"

Laney sighed as well, "Yeah, I have stuff to do too,"

"Ok, see you guys tomorrow," Corey called as Laney, the twins and I left the groj.

About five minutes down the road, I turned to Kin, "Alright, I'm gonna go set those two up, you keep looking for a way to get me home,"

Kin nodded, "Ok, but how are you going to set them up?"

I opened my wings, "I'm going to pay them a visit,"

* * *

I came in for a rough landing on Laney's window ledge and accidently fell through the open window onto her bed.

"Sparks!" Laney jumped at my sudden entry, "Don't scare me like that!"

I laughed, rolling onto my stomach, "Hey! It's not like I _wanted_ to fall through your window!"

The redhead girl chuckled, "Fair enough! So what are you doing here?"

I yawned, "Kin and Kon are doing some 'gaming thing' so I thought I come for a visit,"

"I can imagine that you don't have a clue what they're actually doing,"

"I'm a dragon Laney! Of course I don't have a clue what they're doing!" I laughed, "So, what 'other stuff' do you have to do?"

Laney looked awkward, "Actually… I don't really have anything else to do, I just didn't want to be stuck alone with Corey while he's doing homework," she shuddered, "it's not a pretty sight…"

I tilted my head, "Huh, I thought it was because you didn't want to be alone with your crush,"

Her eyes went wide, "B-but… how…"

I smirked, "Wasn't too hard to work out,"

"You… you didn't tell him d-did you?"

"No, because I'm still stuck on why _you_ haven't told him," I replied, curling my tail around my paws.

Laney looked at the floor, "I'm scared…"

"Why?"

She started pacing worriedly, "What if he doesn't like me back? What if he takes it the wrong way? What if he gets really mad? What if he stops talking to me?! What if he kicks me out of the band?!"

She glanced at me, obviously hoping for agreement and comfort.

I laughed.

Heck, did I laugh! I was rolling around on the bed shrieking with laugher, tears streaming from my eyes.

"What?" Laney looked confused more than anything.

I tried to reply, "It- it's (hahaha) funny that (hahaha) you think Corey would (hahaha) kick you out of the band!"

Laney stared blank, "But he could!"

This only made me laugh harder.

"Stop it!" Laney pouted, crossing her arms and giving me the death stare.

About five minutes later, I finally calmed down, "Sorry… but it was really funny!"

"It is not! It's deadly serious!"

"Err… but Corey would never kick you out of the band,"

Laney wasn't buying it, "He could! I just know if he knew I liked him he'd go crazy!"

_'With joy!'_ I snickered to myself, the only reason I didn't say it out loud was for Corey's sake, "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"But-"

"But nothing!" I snickered, "Corey would never in a _million years_ kick you out of the band!"

Laney wasn't buying it, "He would!"

I grinned slyly, "How can you be so sure?"

Laney suddenly looked blank, "Err… well…"

I grinned again, "My point! Heck, for all you know Corey's at home right now daydreaming about you!"

Her eyes went wide.

It took all my strength not to burst out laughing again, "Look, I can prove to you that Corey would never, ever, EVER, kick you out of the band,"

Laney raised an eyebrow, but I could see hope in her eyes, "Ok… how?"

I jumped onto the windowsill and without looking back, replied nonchalantly, "Meet me in the park at eight o'clock tonight, and I'll show you," then I quickly flapped off before she could ask questions. It's more dramatic that way.

* * *

Instead of taking the innocent approach with the second party, I decided to take the loud and shout-y path.

"COREY~!" I roared, landing perfectly on the window ledge, scaring the guitarist out of his wits.

After he untangled himself from the now fallen chair and staggered to his feet, he opened the window with a growl, "Hello Sparks,"

"Hi!" I smiled cheerfully, bouncing into the room with a smug grin, "What-cha doin'?"

"Well," Corey grumbled, closing the window again, "I _was_ trying to do my homework,"

I tilted my head, "Trying? You were either doing it or not, you can't actually try,"

"Yeah, quote Yoda why don't you," Corey sighed, righting the chair and sitting back down.

I jumped onto the desk, "Who's Yoda?"

Corey stared at me for a sec, "Never mind…"

"Right…" I looked at the sheet of numbers and symbols on the desk, "what's all this?"

"Trigonometry," he groaned, slumping into the chair.

"It looks easy enough… Isn't it just measuring the sides?"

"If only it was that simple,"

I noticed a piece of paper with 'cheat sheet' written as the title. I slid it over with my paw and read it.

"Maybe I could help," I muttered.

Corey seemed to perk up, "Really?

I laughed, "Sure! My brain works about eight times faster than yours," I picked up a pencil, "I'll have this done in no time!"

Corey lifted an eyebrow but didn't complain and pushed his chair back a bit. I started working and by the second question, I had the whole thing down. It took ten minutes for me to do all twenty questions.

"Done!" I announced proudly, turning back to Corey who was watching in wonder.

"Err… thanks! I'm glad that's over," he snickered.

I jumped from the desk to his bed and sat down, curling my tail around my paws, "Be grateful for your education Corey,"

The singer rolled his eyes, "You sound like Laney,"

Perfect, time to drop the bomb, "Speaking of Laney," I paused and smirked, "how are things between you two?"

Corey's face fell, "W-what do you mean?"

I snickered, "Kin told me about the New Year's… err…'accident',"

"AND THAT'S ALL IT WAS!" Corey snapped with a loud, yet nervous, tone, "It was n-nothing b-but an accident…"

"You know you're blushing as red as a tomato, right?"

"W-well… err… I…"

I felt a sudden urge to bust out laughing again. So I did.

"Hey!" Corey growled.

I calmed down quicker this time, boys only have a short attention span after all, "Sorry, but it's just (hahaha) you're such a horrible lair!"

"B-b-but…"

"NO," I cut him off, "I KNOW you're lying, and you won't tell me otherwise," a few flaps of my wings and I was hovering in front of his face, my amber eyes boring into his sapphire ones, "Admit it Corey, I know you enjoyed that kiss,"

Corey took a wobbly step backwards, eyes wide, "N-n-no…"

I groaned, "Do I have to hypnotise you before you'll just spit it out?!"

"Ok, ok! I admit it!" he sighed heavily, "I did enjoy that kiss, and I do have a crush on Laney,"

I nodded and landed back on the bed, folding my wings, "Knew it! And you haven't told Laney because…?"

"Because?! Because if I did tell her she'd hate me!" Corey started pacing, "She'd think I'm an idiot! She'd never talk to me again! She'd quit the band and I'd never see her again!"

I sighed, "Why do you humans over-complicate everything? Laney would never quit the band!"

"She would! You don't know anything about her! She'd never want to hang around a dork like me if she knew I liked her!"

"ENOUGH!" I snapped, stopping Corey in mid-pace, "I know more about Laney than you think and I know she would NEVER leave the band!" I paused, as if I was thinking, "In fact, I can prove it!"

"Oh yeah?" Corey scoffed, "How?"

I flipped the latch on the window and pushed it open, "If you want to know, meet me at the park at eight tonight," and with that, I took off straight to Kin's place.


	10. The Right Notes

**Hey Everyone! It's half past midnight and I'm high on Ginger ale! HAPPY QUEENS BIRTHDAY TO ALL MY FELLOW AUSSIES! Day off! No school! HECK YEAH! Did I mention I was hyper right now? :D **

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Right Notes

I was lazing around in the twin's bedroom, bored as heck. I still had some time to kill before I went to meet Corey and Laney at the park, so I had nothing to do. At least at home I could anyways go and have a sniff around the forests, but here I had to stay where Grojband could find me, I didn't want to get lost in the future.

"Sparks? You in here?" Kin entered the room holding what looked like a keyboard crossed with a guitar.

"Yep," I answered rolling onto my stomach, "What that?"

Kin looked at the object in his arms, "This? It's a keytar,"

"A keytar? Like, keyboard-guitar?"

"Sort of," Kin put the instrument down and sat on the end of his bed.

I noticed he looked really excited, "You ok? You look like you found the gold at the end of the rainbow,"

He smiled, "Actually, I've discovered something really interesting,"

I tilted my head, "Oh?"

He reached over and pulled the keytar onto his lap and flicked a switch on the side, turning on a green light, "Watch," he pressed a key, playing the note, but I also noticed what looked like blue sparks appearing around the key that he pressed.

"Do it again," I requested, moving my head closer.

Kin did so, and there it was. Blue sparks. Some took a sort of music note or star shape, some were just jiggered lines, but they were defiantly there.

"Wow," I breathed, "I think I've seen this somewhere before!"

"Really? Where?"

"Master's wand," I answered.

Kin looked thoughtful, "So you do use wands,"

I smiled, "Sometimes, Master always preferred using his staff,"

"So do you think this might hold the key to getting you home?" Kin asked hopefully, turning off the keytar.

"Maybe…" I clicked my teeth, "But I'm guessing that you can't just play any old song. It must be a distinctive combination of notes that will open the portal,"

Kin sighed, "How on earth are we going to find that out?"

"Don't ask me," I groaned, "If only I could talk to Caroline… wait… that's it!"

"What is?"

I jumped from the bed to the desk, "When you went to the library, did you see any really old books written by C. Sill?"

Kin rubbed his chin in thought, "That does ring a bell…"

"Back home, Caroline writes books on the history of music," I explained, "Maybe the song we're looking for is in one of them!"

Kin stood up, "Great idea Sparks, I'll go have a look tomorrow," then he raised a brow at me, "why 'Sill'?"

"Caroline had already married Laurance by then," I glanced at the clock, it read ten to eight, "Oh, I better get going,"

"Why?"

"I'm meeting two crazy kids at the park," I snickered, "stuff is gonna go down,"

Kin laughed, "Well, good luck with that and remember to be back by ten,"

I jumped on the windowsill and spread my wings, "Yes master!" then I took off for the park.

* * *

I landed softy in a massive tree in the middle of the park and slowly climbed down until I was sitting on a branch that hung over the path. From here I could see who was coming and going and I could do a bit of a dramatic entrance. Sure enough, at eight o'clock, I spotted Corey walking down one end of the path. He was wearing a jacket over his normal attire and had his hands jammed firmly in his pockets. He was looking around with a somewhat nervous aura about him. I smiled, this was going to be interesting, especially now I had glimpsed Laney at the other end of the path. She too was wearing a jacket and looking nervous. By my estimate, they were going to meet under the tree. It was dark, so they'd have to be pretty close to see each other, another bonus of the time and location. Little by little they got closer and I wrapped my tail securely around the branch. They were almost under the tree when they finally noticed.

"Laney?"

"Corey?"

The guitarist went a little bit red, "Ummm… w-what are you d-doing here?"

Laney smiled nervously, "Err… what are you doing here?"

"Well-"

"I asked you both to meet me here," I laughed, balancing right above their heads.

"Sparks?" Corey called out, looking around.

I made sure my tail had a firm hold on the branch, before swinging down and dangling between the two, "Hi!"

Laney let out a squeak of surprise but she hid it quickly, "There you are! Now what's all this about?"

I grinned and dropped to the path, "Laney, you asked me for proof that Corey would never kick you out of the band," Laney blushed and looked away, "Corey, you asked me for proof that Laney would never leave the band," Corey twiddled his thumbs nervously. I stood between them and looked from one to the other, sat on my haunches and extended a paw towards each of them, "I present your proof!"

It took a little while for it to register, but they reacted exactly as I predicted.

"You- you think I'd kick you out?!" Corey gasped, "I would never!"

"Me? Quit the band?!" Laney stammered, "Not in a million years!"

I held back my laughter, I didn't want to give them the 'I told you so' just yet.

"B-but, if you found out what I was hiding…"

"If you knew my secret…"

Their faces lit up with hope and I sat back to watch, I was sure they were going to confess.

Corey edged a little bit closer, "W-what secret?"

Laney was twisting a strand of her hair around her finger, "What aren't you t-telling me?"

I bit my tongue to stop myself from squealing. How long was this going to take?!

A bead of sweat appeared on Corey's forehead, "Umm, ah, w-well… Laney I, ah…"

Laney gulped loudly, "Y-yes Core?"

Corey squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. I braced myself, one of two things could happen. Either Corey would explode into an overly-dramatic confession that would end in a kiss. Or he'd give up and both his and Laney's hearts would shatter.

His sapphire blue eyes snapped open and he let out a breath, "Oh… nothing…"

Oh, fiddle sticks. They both tensed up and I could tell Laney was about to run off. Not on my watch.

"GREAT GRIFFIN!" I growled, "WILL YOU JUST SPIT IT OUT?!"

They both stared at me, stunned.

"Do you know how the Price and Princess fell in love?!" I continued, "He tripped over my tail while I was asleep and fell into her arms! Before that they hardly ever spoke!" I took a deep breath and looked them both in the eye, "You two have been circling each other for long enough! So either spit it out or I'll make you!"

"How?" Corey snapped, "You can't make me do anything!"

I felt a wave of anger mixed with Deja vu wash over me, "Really?" I lowered my voice, "Well then, Corey Riffin, look into my eyes…"

I focused on the guitarist's pupils. Nothing existed but the little black dots at the centre of his eyes. I felt a pressure building at the base of my horns but I didn't break focus. Flickers of heat washed over my eye balls as the pressure intensified. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the bubble of pressure popped and I blinked. Corey stood before me, his eyes blank and swirled with green.

"You are under my command, yes?" I asked, breathing heavily and trying to ignore the dizziness.

"Yes." He replied in an empty, bodiless voice.

"Sparks! What did you do?!" Laney gasped, "You both just froze! And your eyes turned green!"

I blinked rapidly to stop my eyes swimming, "He's fine. Hypnotised, but fine,"

Laney gasped again, "Why?!"

I smiled, "You'll thank me," I turned my attention back to Corey, "Corey! I have a task that you must complete,"

"What do you ask of me, oh master?" Corey replied.

I grinned widely, "Tell me, in complete truth, exactly what you think of Laney Penn,"

Corey stared into space for a moment, before droning on, "Laney Penn is beautiful. Her hair is as red as a sunset, her eyes a green as emeralds. She is as sweet as an angle, but as fierce as a lion. She has the temper of a dragon but the heart of a kitten. I love everything about her. I would do anything for her."

I glanced at Laney. She had tears in her eyes and her hands were over her heart.

"Is that enough proof?" I snickered.

She nodded with a small squeak.

"Corey!" I addressed the hypnotised teen, "When I snap my claws, you will awaken!"

I lifted a paw and snapped my claws. The green swirls in Corey's eyes vanished and he blinked and shook his head.

"Huh? W-what were you saying?"

"More like what were you saying," I laughed, flicking my tail, "I hypnotised you and made you tell Laney everything,"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Corey raged, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!"

"I'll let my friend here answer that," I replied calmly, stepping away so I wasn't caught between the two teens.

"Do you really feel that way about me?" Laney asked in barely a whisper.

Corey instantly calmed down, "Well I… can't remember what I said, but," he gulped, "if it was something along the lines of 'I'm hopelessly in love with Laney Penn' then… yes,"

Laney's eyes lit up and I laughed, "Miss Penn? Care to fill in the gaps?"

She smirked, "How do I know you haven't hypnotised me?"

"Maybe I did," I replied cheekily.

"Well," she turned to Corey who was looking very anxious, "as long as I said something along the lines of 'for god's sake Corey, I love you too',"

Corey wasted no time and mashed his lips to hers. I smiled, nothing like Déjà vu.

They separated and looked down at me. I grinned, "Told you so,"

"SPARKS! SPARKS!" Kin's voice suddenly rang out and the twins appeared from the bushes.

"Hey!" Corey growled, his arm around Laney, "Ruining a romantic moment here!"

Kon rolled his eyes, "You guys can be romantic on your own time! We found it!"

"What?" Laney asked.

"The song!" Kin yelped excitedly, looking down at me, "The song that will send you home!"


	11. You accidentally opened a time portal!

**Hey guys! New chapter on time! (for once) Anyway I just wanted to let you know I've got exams this week so the next chapter won't be up for at least a week and a bit, but I'm sure you guys can hold on. See ya then! **

**Sparks: Oh, and the next chapter may or may not be the last...**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: You _accidently_ opened a time portal?!

I looked over the yellowed, moth-eaten page again, carefully translating the neatly-writing script for Kin to copy. He had indeed found the right spell to open a time portal, but they insisted on calling it a song. I was feeling increasingly nauseous from hypnotising Corey last night but I hadn't told anyone, I didn't want them panicking about me. I just had to make sure I didn't do any magic and that I didn't move around too much. We were back in the groj, while Kin and I were translating the spell, Corey and his new girlfriend Laney were horsing around on the stage.

"My guitar is my wand and my lyrics are my magic words!" Corey laughed, waving his guitar like a sword.

Laney smiled and rolled her eyes, "Yer a wizard Corey!"

The four of them laughed and I blinked, "how is that funny?'

"Oh right," Kon remembered, "you don't know who Harry Potter is,"

"Anyway," Kin chuckled, "have we got all the lyrics?"

I looked over the page one more time, "Yep, that should do it…" I trailed off, noticing a little footnote written at the bottom of the page:

_He who cast this spell beware! Those who dare will find,_

_Their talents gone forever more, and their life left far behind._

"Butterscotch," I swore.

"What?" Laney asked, "Are we missing some of the lyrics?"

"No," I muttered.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Corey laughed, switching on his mic.

"DON'T!" I roared, jumping into the air and swatting at the mic, not caring about my lurching stomach.

"Sparks!" Kin yelped, "Calm down! What's wrong?"

I kicked the spell under the couch, "Don't cast that spell!"

"Why not?"

I looked at each of them, "This spell can only be performed by those of higher magic! It drains your energy to a point of such exhaustion you faint as soon as you've said it! And without any magic in the air to stabilise the power…"

They looked at my worriedly, waiting for the answer.

I continued with a gulp, "The portal with use any scrap of magic power it can find to stop it from causing a tear in the fabric of time. And your musical talent is the strongest source of magic we have,"

"So, what are you saying?" Kon asked with a shudder.

I sighed, "If you open the portal, any musical talent you have will be zapped away, along with your energy. And if a human completely loses a talent…" I looked up at each of them, not a hint of humour in my expression, "end of the road,"

The four of them gulped.

"But surely we can work around it," Laney protested

"Yeah!" Corey joined in, "You're the magical dragon! Cast a spell that will stop our talents from draining!"

Even as he spoke, the pounding him my head intensified and I felt even sicker. Why did I hypnotise him? Now I had no strength left to help my friends. Before I could reply, I saw in the distance, through the open groj door, a huge burst of fire followed by two smaller bursts. Talon.

I clambered to my paws, "Sorry guys, Talon's calling me,"

"Alright," Kin replied uncertainty, "be back soon,"

"I will," before I took flight I glanced back at them, "Don't play that song Grojband. I mean it," then I sprang into the air.

* * *

"Sparks!" Talon called excitedly as I trotted up the path towards him, "Why are you walking?"

"Err, Kon sat on my wing," I hurriedly made up an excuse so I didn't have to explain my pounding head and queasy stomach to my brother.

He gave me a funny look but he didn't pursue the matter, "Right. Well I've got something excited to tell you!"

"What?" I asked eagerly.

Talon pulled a bottle out from under his wing, containing a bright, glowing, orange liquid.

I blinked, "How…?"

"I know!" Talon squeaked, "I found a map of the town from our age, and I noticed that is used to be where one of the more famed witches lived,"

"So you found where her hut used to be and sniffed around until you found something," I finished.

He nodded eagerly, "The potion I found was only half made, but The Newmans helped me track down the rest of the ingredients,"

I sniffed the bottle, "You're sure it's a Time Turner?"

"Well, it's either that or a potion of Fire Resistance," Talon snickered, "And I know it's not a potion of Fire Resistance,"

I smiled, "Great! So when are you going to try it?"

Talon laughed, "You mean, when are _we_ going to try it? There's enough in the bottle for both of us you know!"

My stomach gave another lurch and it was taking all my will power not to pass out. I can't travel by potion in this state! My body's too weak to handle the power!

"Umm…" I racked my brain for an excuse, "But, I, err…"

His face fell, "Oh… Let me guess, hypnotism?"

I only nodded, worried I'd throw up if I did anything else.

"You idiot," Talon sighed with a small smile, "what are you going to do now?"

I sat down, "No idea. Grojband can't open the time portal without sighing their own death certificates, so I could die by potion or stay here,"

"There isn't some way for them to open the portal?" he asked.

"No, and even if there was, I wouldn't want to risk it," I replied firmly, "you can use the Time Turner to get home, I'll stay behind and look after the future,"

Talon's jaw dropped, showing his fangs, "What?! I'm not leaving you here!"

I slowly stood up and unfurled my wings to make myself look bigger, "Yes, you are," I snapped, "They need at least one dragon back home. I'll be fine,"

"B-but-"

"No! I won't let you stay here just because of me!" I growled, "Go home Talon!"

He sighed and shook his head, "I know I have to agree or you'll force-feed me the potion, but that doesn't mean I have to like it!"

I smiled and gave him a hug, "Nobody said you had too,"

"I'm going to keep working Sparks," he retorted, "I know all of us are going to keep trying to find a way to bring you home,"

"And, knowing you lot, you probably will!" I laughed.

He sat back on his haunches and held up the potion, "I've said goodbye to everyone else so I guess I should get going,"

"Good luck," I replied with a smile, "see you back home,"

Talon took the stopper off the bottle and grinned, "See you soon," before drinking the potion in one go.

I felt a huge pulse of magical energy and Talon vanished in a flash of blinding light. I sighed, knowing that could have been the last time I ever saw my brother. Turning towards the groj, I started the walk back. It wasn't far, but because I was once again grounded it would take longer. I guess it wouldn't be that bad to be stuck here. I could learn more about tech and modern music. I'm sure Kin would be happy to stay as my master, and I know it'd be fun to watch Corey and Laney fall deeper and deeper in love. But at the same time, I was going to miss my old life. Hunting with the prince, breaking rules with the princess, making potions with Kinsley and pranking people with Konneth. It hit me like a brick that I was going to miss the royal wedding. I'd never seen Cornelius become king, I'd never see what comes after. I sighed again as I felt a drop of rain hit my back, how appropriate. By the time I reached Corey's street it was pouring rain and I'd relived every moment of my life up till now. I was feeling pretty sorry for myself I must admit. I'd almost reached the groj when I noticed the door was closed. _'Must be to keep the rain out'_ I thought, until I heard music.

**_Time is always moving_**

**_Forever changing shape_**

**_Moments lived in times gone by_**

**_Played like a broken tape_**

**_Open the door_**

**_Break the hidden lock_**

**_Let me view times gone past_**

**_Turn back the moving clock_**

Those morons! I tell them not to play the song and they do it anyway! Ignoring the sloshing in my stomach I made a bolt for the door. One well-time breath burnt a hole large enough for me to squeeze through and I tumbled inside. The band was on the stage, playing the music as loud as they could, looking like they'd been playing for weeks without stopping. I watched helpless as Corey sung the last note, and they collapsed. A surge of electricity crackled through the air and a gust of wind sprang up. I dug my claws into the floor and braced myself as a shape began to form in the air. The wind began blowing harder and the smell of magic intensified. Finally, a two-dimensional pink and white disk appeared in the air. A bright light shone out of it for a brief moment, then everything stopped. The wind died, the electricity fizzed out and the smell of magic blew away, though not completely. All that remained was the floating disk, the time portal.

I raced over to the stage and jumped up, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF SANITY ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?!"

Corey coughed weakly, "Err… it was an accident?"

I growled, "You mean to tell me that you **_accidently_**_, __**carefully**__, __**expertly**__, __**perfectly**_ played the **_exact_** song that just **_happened_** to open a time portal?!"

"…yeah?"

I dragged my claws across the stage in frustration, "MORONS! WHAT PART OF 'END OF THE ROAD' DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?! NOW IF YOU DIE YOUR DEATH IS ON MY CLAWS!"

"Sparks." Kin said firmly, trying to pull himself up using his keyboard, "We did it of our own accord. It was our choice and we choose to help you,"

My jaw dropped, "What?! That's supposed to make me feel better?! Now I know it's my fault because you wouldn't be dying if I wasn't here!"

Kon groaned but made no attempt to get up, "Lighten up, at least we opened the portal,"

"Yeah," Laney agreed with a wince, "that's got to count for something,"

"The dead don't remember why they died," I spat bitterly, "And I swear to the griffin I'm going to find a way to save you. You've all got long, long lives to live yet,"

Suddenly, my stomach gave a great lurch and my vison blurred. I let out a weak groan and fell on my belly, just managing to turn away from the band before my lunch came back up.

"Sparks! What's wrong?" Kin gasped, taking a stumbling step towards me.

"I-" I puked again. Great, now I was out of action completely. I slowly turned my head to look at the band. They looked dull. Literally. Their clothes, faces and eyes were all at least three shades duller than normal. Corey was leaning on his guitar for support and the others were too weak to stand.

"What's… happening to us?" Corey asked, glancing at his hands, his eyes full of worry.

I closed my eyes, "You've lost your talent, your reason to live and, therefore, your life force. No one survives losing a talent. The only wizard who came close to curing someone was…" my eyes snapped open in realisation and I jumped up, ignoring the nausea, "Time Portal. Now."

"What?" Kon's eyes widened and Grojband looked at the swirling pink and white portal.

"My Master," I rasped, stumbling over to Corey's side, "he's the only wizard who came close to curing a talentless man. If anyone has a chance of saving you, it's him,"

Laney raised a brow, "So, you want us to just jump into a Time Portal?"

"That or die," I sighed, too weak to be intimidating, "Now, Corey, I'm going to wrap my tail around your leg, you have to hold hands with Laney. Laney, hold hands with Kin and Kin hold hands with Kon," I took a breath as they slowly climbed off the stage and got into position, "We have to go in together ok? And brace yourselves,"

"Should I ask why?" Kin sighed.

I grinned weakly, "Because you're basically about to jump into a whirlpool,"

Grojband looked at each other and gulped.

"Hold on!" I cried plunging head-first into the portal, dragging the terrified teens with me.


	12. Back to the Future

**Hey everyone! Here we are at long last for the final chapter of Breathing Fire! I am so so so sorry it's taken me this long to upload but I've been working on so many projects lately, I just seem to run out of time! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to follow and favorite!**

**Sparks: And reviews are much appreciated!**

**See you in the next story!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Back to the Future

Over and over and over and over and over I spun, getting dizzier by the second. I could hear the faint yells of Grojband far away, despite the fact my tail was still firmly wrapped around Corey's leg. My vison was blurred with endless swirls of colours, dominated by pink and white and my ears popped over and over. Despite all this, my stomach had stopped sloshing and I no longer felt sick, thought I couldn't say the same for the teens. Suddenly, I felt a shift in the surrounding air and I instantly knew what was about to happen.

"Guys! We're about to break through the time barrier!" I roared as loudly as I could, squeezing my eyes shut. A rush of wind picked up and I felt myself being dragged away. Suddenly there was a great pop and my back hit something hard and smooth. I bounced off my back, flipped onto my stomach in the air and hit the ground again, sliding a few meters before my snout rammed against the leg of a table.

"Ow…" I mumbled, slowly opening my eyes and sitting up. I was greeted by the sight of a stone wall and a flaming touch. A gasp escaped my jaws and I took a deep breath, my nose filled with the beautiful smell of magic. Instantly I felt my strength returning and I stretched out my wings, puffing a small breath of flame, "Oh, that feels good…"

"Sparks…?" I heard Corey say weakly. I spun around to see the band, still dull and sickly, in a tangled mess on the stone floor. The Time Portal gave one final flash and snapped shut, leaving only empty air.

"W-where are we?" Kin rasped, trying to push Kon off him.

Hardly daring to believe, I spun back around and took in the dimly lit room. To my left was a line of shelves that took up the whole wall, adorned with glowing bottles, strange things in jars, little bottles of power, small unmarked boxes with griffin knows what in them and row after row of strangely marked books. The only gap in the shelf was in the far left corner of the room, where a small, reinforced wooden door was located. The wall directly in front of me was bare except for two lit torches and a slightly grubby mirror. A massive wooden bench ran the whole of the wall to my right and was covered in odd looking equipment and half-finished experiments. On the wall above that was another, much smaller, shelf that only held five glowing bottles and a long thin parcel in the shape of a sword. Finally, in the centre of the wall behind me there was a tall cupboard and two more flaming torches on either side, in the corner to the right of that was a small wicker basket covered in scratches, burns and tooth marks. My bed.

"Grojband," I announced, spinning back to face the now untangled teens, "Welcome to the laboratory of the Great Wizard Kinsley!"

Their eyes widened, "We… actually travelled in time?" Kon gasped, "The portal worked?"

I nodded, "Yes Kon, the portal worked,"

Despite their current state, Grojband were obviously very excited and curious about the whole thing.

"So, where is everyone?" Laney asked.

"I don't know," I realised, "I guess they could be eating in the Great Hall or out hunting," I walked over to Master's bench and jumped up to check the little clock he keeps up there, "Yeah, it's about noon, the Prince probably dragged the others out for a hunt,"

"STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE INTRUDERS!" a loud voice bellowed suddenly from outside the door.

All five of us froze and I motioned for the teens to stay quiet.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" the voice bellowed again, "AND DON'T TRY ANYTHING FUNNY, I HAVE A LOADED CROSSBOW IN MY HAND!"

I heard Kin gulp, but I was thinking hard. I knew if they came in I'd be fine, but if I didn't think of something they'd shoot Grojband on the spot.

"PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS RIGHT NOW AND OPEN THE DOOR, OR I'LL OPEN IT FOR YOU!' he threatened, "I'M GIVING YOU TO THE COUNT OF THREE!"

Suddenly, I worked out who it was, "Really?!" I laughed to the shock of the teens, "And what if I can't actually put my weapons down?!"

The door flew open and a maroon and blue blur rushed inside, scooped me up and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, "SPARKS! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Yes, Konneth, I'm alive," I spluttered, struggling against his monster grip, "Can you put me down please?"

"Oh, sorry," Konneth apologised sheepishly, dropping me on the bench. He was wearing his usual maroon and navy blue jester outfit, complete with a tri-point hat decorated with bells. However he did have his leather crossbow holder slung over his back, as well as a quiver of deadly crossbow bolts (he gets really annoyed if you call them 'arrows').

He gave me a scratch behind my ear, "It's so good to see you again! The whole kingdom has been talking about you for days! And the Prince, jeez, he was threatening to call of the wedding until you could be brought home! The castle was in an uproar!"

I grinned, "Well I'm back now, so everything should go back to normal!"

Konneth nodded, then he noticed Grojband. Faster than I could blink, his crossbow was loaded and pointed at the teens, "Who are you and how did you get here?" he demanded.

I quickly intervened, "its fine Konneth, they're with me,"

He glanced at me before putting away his weapon and bowing clumsily, "A pleasure to meet you! I'm Konneth, palace jester and best friend of Prince Cornelius J. Riffin the third,"

"Ah… h-hi?" Corey stuttered, throwing me a desperate glance.

I smiled, "Don't mind Konneth, he just loves meeting new people,"

"So, are you from the future?" Konneth asked excitedly, ignoring my remark.

Laney raised a brow, "Yeah…"

"WOW! You have to tell me EVERYTHING!" he squeaked, lumping up and down, making the bells on his hat jingle.

"KONNETH! HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!" someone yelled from outside, said someone appearing in the doorway, "YOU AREN'T ALLOWED IN THE- Sparks?"

I turned and saw the person I most wanted to see. A short, black-haired 21 year old with brown eyes framed by a pair of wire glasses. He was wearing red and orange wizard's robes that fell to his feet and he held a carved wooden staff in his right hand.

"Master," I said with a bow, before jumping off the bench and into his arms.

"Sparks! I so glad your back!" he laughed, giving me a hug.

"Likewise," I replied, returning the hug, "I honestly thought I'd never see you again!"

"Right there with you," he chuckled, letting me go.

I climbed to my usual perch on his shoulder and looked down at Grojband, "May I present, the Great Wizard Kinsley, my master,"

The teens looked amazed. Kin especially, his mouth was open and his eyes were wide.

"Master, this is Grojband," I explained, "They helped me to open the time portal to get home,"

He raised an eyebrow, "Grojband? What an interesting word…"

"My idea," Corey explained with a smirk.

"But why did they come through the time portal with you?" master asked me, before looking at Kin, "And why does this one look a bit like me?"

I grinned nervously, "Well, firstly that's Kin. I think he's your descendant-"

"Really?! Oh wow that's awesome!" Konneth interrupted excitedly, "I'm like his uncle!"

"And you look like him!" master continued excitedly, pointing to Kon, "I bet he's your descendant too!"

"You're right! And look! He's got blue hair! Just like the prince!"

"This is incredible! What luck that Sparks would arrive at the exact point of a Time Crossing!"

I rolled my eyes, master always gets carried away, "Ahem!"

They stopped ranting and master composed himself, "Right, sorry Sparks,"

"Mhm," I grumbled, "Anyway, the reason they came with me through the Time Portal is because they kinda… lost their talent's and-"

"Say no more Sparks!" master exclaimed, rushing to a shelf and grabbing a thick book, "We have no time to waste!"

"That was quick," Kin pointed out with a cough.

"Trust me my friend," master said gravely, "You aren't out of the woods yet,"

He snapped his fingers and an empty beaker floated off the shelf and onto the bench in front of him.

"Sparks, lighter,"

"Yes master," on his word I puffed a small flame, igniting the little stove on the benchtop.

Corey and Kin staggered over to the bench to watch, "So what exactly are you making?" the guitarist asked, obviously trying to resist the urge to start mucking around with the glowing bottles.

"A particularly difficult potion," master explained without looking up, "I've only tried it once before and it almost worked. It reinstates a lost talent, therefore reigniting the life force," he poured two full bottles of red potion into the beaker, "but it has to be done perfectly or it won't work. Sparks can you pass me some phoenix feathers?"

"Sure," I answered, darting to a box on the shelf and grapping a pawful. I landed back on the desk and handed them to master. He dropped three in the swirling liquid, turning it a brunt orange colour.

"How does this whole 'magic' thing work anyway?" Laney asked, examining some of the spell books.

Konneth laughed, "Trust me, you don't want to know. As far as we're concerned, it just does!"

"Makes perfect sense to me!" Kon agreed.

"Hey! Kinsley! Konneth! What are you twerps doing?"

"The Prince!" Konneth whispered excitedly, "Make sure you bow!"

Sure enough, Prince Cornelius J. Riffin the third entered the dungeon laboratory. He was wearing his usual brown pants and white shirt with a leather vest and his green hunting cap with the feather was sitting over his blue hair (rather than his crown which was still slightly too big). As soon as he came in, Konneth, master and I bowed. Grojband followed hesitantly and Kon fell flat on his face.

"Rise you idiots," he said with a chuckle before he noticed me, "Sparks! When did you get back?!"

I laughed, "About five minutes ago," I bowed again with my wings stretched out and a paw draped across my chest, "A pleasure to see you again sire!"

"You too Sparks," he laughed walking over and scratching me behind the ear before turning his attention to master and trying to dip his finger into the potion, "Whatcha making there?"

Master knocked his hand away, "Please your highness, don't muck around when I'm working,"

Kin smirked at Corey who rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, "Umm, y-your highness?"

The Prince spun towards him and his jaw dropped, "Great Griffin! It's a mini me!"

Konneth laughed and casually did a handstand, "No your lordship, that's your descendent,"

Corey and the Prince stared each other up and down for a few moments, before Corey laughed.

"HA! I _knew_ I was descendent from royalty!" he nudged Laney who rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Interesting…" the Prince hummed, "So Time Crossing is a thing, eh?"

"It would seem so," I snickered, dropping a few gems into the bubbling potion.

"So sum up the future for me," the Prince commanded, "In… three words,"

Kin and Corey looked at each other but Laney opened her mouth first.

"Music, money and technology,"

Kon nodded, "Sound's right,"

Corey leaned against the wall, "Yep, no magic in the future, it's all done with technology,"

"Oh come on!" the Prince laughed, "Nothing could replace magic!"

I smile and curled my tail around my paws, "Well…"

Before the Prince could continue to argue, master spoke up, "Did you manage to catch any deer on you hunt, your highness?"

Cornelius nodded, "Sure, we bagged a few," he nudged Konneth, who was now right-side-up, "Remember that massive buck that tried to run me through?"

Konneth laughed, "Yeah, and that one with the huge antlers that-"

"Ahem," master coughed impatiently.

"Sorry," they apologised awkwardly, "what about it?"

"Can you go up and get a pound of deer meat from the kitchen please?"

The Prince scoffed, "Kinsley I will be your king one day, you can just ask your king to get some meat from the kitchen!"

"Cornelius, go get the meat please," a new voice ordered politely, its owner appearing in the doorway. It was of course soon-to-be-princess Elaneora, and she was looking a bit annoyed. She was wearing her black boots, brown leggings and a dark green shirt with a leather vest. Her long, flaming red hair looked windswept and frizzy, a sure sign she had been breaking the rules and hunting with the boys again. Something she was constantly in trouble for.

"But-"

"Now." She narrowed her emerald eyes menacingly at her future husband.

Cornelius knew he was beaten, "Yes dear…" he muttered as he did the walk of shame out the door and I could hear his boots clanking on the stone steps as he went up into the castle.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, Elaneora chuckled and flicked some imaginary dust off her shoulder, "Works every time," her eyes lit up when she noticed me, "Sparks! You're ok!"

I bowed politely and bounced into her arms for a hug. Elaneora gives the best hugs.

"It's great to be back!" I laughed, climbing onto her shoulder and hanging around her neck like a scaly scarf.

"I guessing these four came back with you," she snickered, scratching me behind the ear, "Or did they grab onto your tail by accident?"

"Sparks grab me three mushrooms please," Master called absentmindedly, "And good afternoon malady,"

"Good afternoon to you too Kinsley," the princess replied, "What are you making this time?"

I jumped off her shoulder and opened my wings in mid-air so I didn't hit her in the face and flapped over to the box of mushrooms, spearing three on one claw and landing back on the bench.

"I'm making a Talent Restoration Serum," Kinsley explained as-a-matter-of-factly.

I gestured to Grojband with my tail, "This is Grojband malady. They helped me get home but they lost their talent because of it,"

"They're our descendants!" Konneth explained cheerfuly, "Sparks ever so coincidently happened upon a time-crossing-in-progress sort of thing,"

Elaneora turned her gaze to the teens, "Cool! So you guys are from the future?"

"Ah, yes we ma'am," Laney stammered, clearly nervous about meeting her royal ancestor.

"Ok I need to ask one question," the Princess began eagerly, "are girls allowed to wear whatever they want in the future?"

Laney almost laughed, "Of course! A lot's changed between our time and yours,"

"Yeah, thousands and thousands of years!" Kon unnecessarily elaborated, sitting against the wall.

"Indeed," master hummed, "long enough for our bloodlines to be somewhat 'mutated'. While you are our descendants, you probably only have a few drops of our blood in your veins,"

Konneth and I rolled our eyes while everyone else gave master a weird look.

"Master tends to ramble a lot," I sighed.

Just then Cornelius returned carrying a massive leather parcel that smelt heavenly to me, "Here you go Kinsley," he grumbled, dropping it heavily on the bench, "one pound of fresh deer meat,"

"Thank you your highness," Kinsley chuckled, unwrapping the meat.

I was already drooling. Master started flicking through his spell book, while doing so he snapped his fingers and a knife which had been sitting on the bench suddenly sprang up and began cutting perfect chunks of meat for the potion. I reached out to take one but master smacked my paw away, "That's for the potion Sparks,"

I whined softly and drew back, very disappointed.

"So if this potion actually works," Kin began, leaning against the bench, "How are we going to get home?"

Master nodded towards a bottle of swirling bright liquid which I recognised as the same potion which got me into this mess in the first place, "That's the potion which sent Sparks to you time, so theoretically it should sent you to the right timeline,"

"Well colour me reassured," Corey grumbled, "We'd better hope for a movie style ending where they all live happily ever after,"

Konneth raised an eyebrow, "What's a 'movie'?"

Kon snickered, "Movies are basically moving pictures,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up mate!" Cornelius rambled, making over dramatic gestures with his hands, "Moving pictures?!"

I nodded excitedly, "Yeah I know! I got to see some on the, what was it called, the T.B?"

"T.V,"

"On the 'T.V' and they were awesome! Plus not only did they move but they talked too!"

"Get out," Elaneora gasped, "that can't be true!"

"It is!" I laughed, "I swear on my fiery breath that I have seen moving and talking pictures!"

Corey suddenly gained a mischievous smirk and he pulled his guitar out from behind his back. All the adults in the room gasped and jumped backwards, gaping in awe at the shiny red object which they had never seen the like of.

"What in griffins name is that?!" Kinsley squeaked.

"Is it dangerous?" Konneth shuddered.

"It looks awesome!" Cornelius exclaimed.

"What does it do?" Elaneora asked curiously.

Corey continued to smirk as he plucked a string, sending a low note vibrating through the room.

The Prince was thrilled, "An instrument! Oh let me have a go! Please?!"

He was handed the guitar and everyone held their ears close to it as he plucked a string. They excitedly took turns plucking guitar strings, even Kinsley had a small go before rushing back to the potion. After the guitar, both Konneth and the Prince wanted to know EVERYTHING about music in the future (which Corey and Kon were happy to explain) while Elaneora and Laney sat to the side and talked about girl stuff (though I did hear the words 'funny' and 'idiot' a lot so I think they were talking about the boys). Kin of course wanted to know the history of magic from back to front so Master talked to him about that while we worked on the potion. I had just shook the last drop of unicorn tears into the pot, when Corey started coughing. He endured a full three minutes of coughing before he buckled at the knees and had to sit down before he face-planted. The others didn't look to good either and it wasn't long before all four of them were leaning against the wall, coughing and spluttering, while Master and I worked faster than ever to get the potion finished.

"So this is how it ends," Corey laughed weakly, "In a medieval dungeon, thousands of years in the past, in the presence of our ancestors,"

"Yeah, not how I imagined I would go," Laney coughed.

Master was quickly stirring the now blue potion with an iron spoon, "Hang in there guys, just a little longer,"

"Kinsley, what exactly is happening?" Konneth asked worriedly, "they weren't like this a minute ago,"

"When you lose a talent your body starts breaking down quickly, then slows for a while, before a rapid downhill slide which eventually causes…" Master gulped, "well, you get the idea,"

I curled my tail around Kin's hand, "You'll be fine. I know you will,"

Kin smiled, "Thanks Sparks,"

"Ok!" Master exclaimed loudly, picking the beaker up and pouring the liquid into a glass bottle, "This should do it!"

Another snap of his fingers and four cups had lined up on the table in front of him. He poured an equal amount of the glowing purple liquid into all of them and handed one to each band member.

Corey lifted his cup, "To time travel!"

They all laughed and downed the potion in one gulp. I watched with baited breath… but nothing seemed to happen. The Prince opened his mouth, probably too ask if it worked, but then he shut it again because something was happening. Colour began to fill the teen's faces and their eyes once again became bright and cheerful. Kon took a deep breath and smiled, "I think, it worked,"

Konneth let out a whoop of joy and pulled Kinsley into a bone-crushing hug that he could no escape no matter how hard he tried. Cornelius and Elaneora laughed and shared a quick kiss, Corey and Laney following their example much to the twins' delight. Grojband jumped to their feet, filled with new energy. Corey grabbed his guitar and played a wicked (and very loud) riff that rattled the bottles on the shelves and made the adults cheer in excitement.

"Thank you Kinsley," Laney said with a smile, "you too Sparks, not only did you save our lives but we got to experience the past first hand!"

Kin laughed, "Yep! Better than any history lesson!"

"Don't mention it," master replied with a big grin, "it was a pleasure to meet you all,"

"And thanks for telling us about the future!" the Prince exclaimed cheerfuly.

Master picked up the bottle of the time-travel potion and held it up, "Before you go, I think it's only fair to mention that this potion is actually an undocumented discovery,"

My jaw dropped open, "No way. A brand new potion?!"

"It would seem so," master chuckled, "and because it's new it needs a name,"

"Ok, I'm the Prince here," Cornelius announced, "And I think we should name the potion after Grojband, since it's a direct link to their time!"

"Really?!" Corey gasped, "You'd name a potion after us?!"

Elaneora smiled, "Seems fair to me!"

"And me!" Konneth chimed in.

"Well then," I laughed, "I hereby announce that this new potion, discovered by the Great Wizard Kinsley and myself, shall be known as the GrojPotion. Named after Grojband, whose timeline it provides a link to,"

"We have our own potion!" Kon cheered, grabbing Kin by the shoulders and shaking him around, "This is amazing!"

Kinsley filled the cups again, this time with the GrojPotion, and gave one to the teens, "Sorry you can't stay a little longer, but we don't want to cause and paradoxes from prolonged exposure to-"

"We get it Kinsley," the Prince sighed before shaking Corey's hand, "It's been a pleasure Corey, I hope you do some great things with your life!"

Corey laughed, "Thank you, your highness! I hope you become a good King!"

Elaneora shook Laney's hand, "It's been great meeting you Laney, I hope everything goes well with you and Corey,"

"Me too," Laney snickered, "but if the past is any indication," she gestured to the Princess' engagement ring, "I think we'll be fine,"

"Good luck with your inventions Kin," master said proudly, "I'm sure you'll make some wonderful things!"

"Thanks!" Kin replied, equally as proud, "I'm so happy I got to actually meet my ancestors, it's been incredible!"

"Don't forget to brush your teeth Kon," Konneth rambled, "I speak from experience when I say having teeth pulled out because of too much cheese is not fun!"

Kon laughed loudly, "I won't forget, don't worry!"

Grojband then turned their attention to me. I smiled my big toothy grin, "Thanks for looking after me you lot, especially you Kin. I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't found you!"

Corey scratched me behind the ear, "We're always happy to help a lost magical dragon! It's been awesome hanging with you Sparks,"

"Yeah, we won't forget any of this in a hurry!" Laney remarked with a giggle.

Kon scoffed, "Of course we won't! Sparks gave us some scales, remember?"

I nodded, "You should always have those on you, you never know when you might need them!"

Kin smiled and gave me a quick hug, "Thanks Sparks, I'm gonna miss you,"

"I'm gonna miss you too," I replied with a grin, "Good luck Grojband!"

The four of them smiled at me, lifted their cups and drank. A white light engulfed them and just like that, they were gone.

"…Well that's that then," the Prince mused after five minutes of silence, "Who's up for some chess?"

"You're on!" Konneth challenged, "I'm finally going to beat you today!"

"Oh we'll see about that!"

"Don't start,"

"Sorry dear…"

I followed master, Konneth, Elaneora and Cornelius out of the lab and up the stairs, walking out into the sunlit passages for the castle for the first time in days. I breathed deeply, stretched my wings and flexed my claws. Sure, I was going to miss Grojband, but at the same time I was glad to be home.

Epilogue

True to their word, Grojband kept the scale Sparks had given them on themselves at all times, but each used it for a different thing. Kin liked to use his as a burn matt since it's invincible to heat, but he occasionally test inventions on it to see if it will break. So far it hasn't. Kon used his scale as a cheese knife and claims that cheese cut by the scale tastes better, though the others are yet to see it. Laney managed to make her scale into a necklace which she wears quite often, especially went Corey takes her on dates. Corey, in true Corey style, used his scale as a guitar pick. He used it at every major gig he played and is convinced it brings good luck. Sparks herself lived to the grand age of 256. She saw many places and had many masters in her long life, but she never forgot her trip to the future or the friends that she made there.


End file.
